On the Brink of Fading
by Silverstreak Wolf
Summary: Legolas goes on a trip to Rivendell, but he gets mistaken and captured by a strange Elf who wants revenge. But instead, he decides to use Legolas to lurk the twins to him and finally get his revenge on Lord Elrond and Estel of course also gets on his way.
1. On the Road

Chapter 1: On the Road

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Ring isn't mine!

Author's notes: Well, this is my second fanfic! I hope that you like it!

* * *

The forest was green in the late spring. It was now almost summer. A grey stallion made its progress under the canopy of trees.

His coat was a light gray, and whenever the canopy allowed the sunlight to pass by, his coat would glint as silver. His pace was excellent, and thus the being that he carried.

It was an elf, but not an ordinary elf. This elf was Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood. His friends from Rivendell, the famous twins sons of Elrond, and their foster brother, the human Estel had invited the Prince to pass the summer with them. It was going to be great, as the got along very well.

His father had granted him permission; after all, the Lord of Rivendell was his friend, and the spider attacks in Mirkwood were being even less than in past years, nothing the elves could not handle, so Legolas was happy as he would remain the whole summer with his friends.

He clearly remembered the look on his father's face the day when the letter arrived, being carried by one of the messenger Elves from Rivendell. Thranduil too had been invited, but he couldn't leave the Realm alone for so long, so Legolas was free to go, and he excused himself replaying the letter, saying he would go when summer was almost over.

After reading the missive, Thranduil called his only son and heir, his son Legolas. Legolas read the letter, and asked his father if he could go. Thranduil only nodded and said he could go as soon as spring slowly faded into summer.

Legolas then gazed at his father. Thranduil bore a big smile, happy to send his son to Elrond, knowing that they would play pranks in Rivendell, not in Mirkwood as the past winter, when he had invited Elrond and his three sons to spend the winter in Mirkwood. The three brothers spent the whole season there, in his household, playing pranks on everyone they met on their way, but of course with the help from Legolas. Elrond at that time couldn't leave Rivendell alone, so he only arrived a week before the festivities, and he left two weeks after them.

In late winter, when the pass of the Misty Mountains was unblocked, the twins and Estel returned home. Now they had invited the two Royal Elves from Mirkwood.

Thranduil sighed, content with the idea of having the twins away from his palace, at least for the whole summer. He grinned, at last some peace in the palace without its resident prankster who was his son, and the evil twins from Rivendell, and its newest addition to it.

* * *

Legolas had parted only four days ago. He was making a fine time, although he didn't want to urge too much, he went at a normal pace. So far nothing estrange had happen, that being something new for once. He was already over the path of the Misty Mountains. Soon he would be really close to Rivendell, only three day's ride.

* * *

He was already on the forest on the other part from the Misty Mountains. He had crossed the path without problem, everything was coming out right.

Suddenly he felt it. It was… rare. As if somebody was following him. He looked around, and found nothing, so he just continued, this time urging his beautiful horse into a gallop. Apparently his horse thought the same, as he felt his muscles become tense under his fine coat.

Sensing they were in great danger, Legolas urged his horse on. Rochmith became more agitated, so Legolas whispered some words of comfort to the stressed animal.

Now they were going fast, as Legolas really did want to get away from that spot as fast as possible.

"Noro lim Rochmith!" Legolas urged on, sensing the danger getting closer each time. They were not orcs, what could they be?

Then he heard them. Hoofbeats. Again he urged on his horse.

Then the came into a clearing, and he saw them, they were two men, mounted on black horses, and he could tell those horses were tiring, as sweat already bared their skins. He could win this race, Rochmith had never failed him.

Then pain shot through his shoulder, and he glanced back, and saw a brown arrow sticking out from his back. He bit his lower lip as for not crying out loud. The arrow needed to be removed, but not while riding at top speed while being pursued by the men.

His mind began to fog, he didn't know what he was doing, or where he was going. Darkness was after him. Rochmith felt this, and became consent that his master was in trouble.

Suddenly darkness took Legolas away, and he fell forward. Rochmith moved to the left, and catch him, so Legolas now was slumped against Rochmith's neck.

The humans who were pursuing them got angry at not being able to get their prey, as Rochmith kept going.

Then they shoot the horse, the grey stallion into its left hind leg, and he almost bolt off, but his master was still on top of him, so instead he stoop with something, and finally fell to the floor.

Legolas body went flying as the horse suddenly stopped. He was thrown up with such force, that his body continued rolling into the floor after landing on it. It only resulted in various scrapes and bruises that would make him sore when he awoke.

Then the humans arrived, and saw the elf there. One in pure hatred and anger kick the elf in the ribs, while the other just took out some rope from their bags.

"Stop! We must deliver him well! If not master will have our hides! Tie him off, quick!" and together the two humans tied the elf and mount him on one of their big black horses. Soon a human, the one who spoke, sit behind him, and turned to look at his companion, who was taking care of the Rochmith, who now was also unconscious.

"Look Salion, it is such a fine horse to waste. He was really fast, if not for _my _arrow, we would never had caught up with them I'll tie him to a tree, then we can come back for him when the elf is in our master's hands" Nebegon said.

"Seems fine. I would love to keep him" Salion said.

"Yeah, looks like he is well trained"

Then he mounted and the two were off again, in an unknown direction to the poor elf they carried unconscious.

Translations:

Rochmith: roch means horse, and mith is grey, so it literally means Greyhorse.

Noro lim: ride fast

Author's notes: Well, here is the first chapter but more is coming soon! ;)

Please read and Review and tell me what you think of it. Any suggestions or opinions are welcome!


	2. Royal Identity

Chapter 2: Royal Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own the lord oft her rings,

Author's notes: Thanks to all of those who reviewed my other story, On the Paths of Snow, I can't believe I've got so many reviews! And welcome to this story. I hope that you enjoy it. And thanks so much for all the reviews I got for the last chapter!

* * *

"Ada, when do you think he will arrive?" Estel, Elrond's adoptive son asked his father with curiosity evident in his voice during breakfast. 

"I do not know Estel, maybe in less than a week" Elrond replied to his six year old son.

"Do you think that we can go hunting along with 'Dan and 'Ro?" Estel asked hopefully.

"Most probably, yes" Elrond sighed at this. Every time his sons and the Prince of Mirkwood went in a hunting trip, it only led to disaster. In fact, the only attracted trouble to themselves since they were little elflings. He was sure they've got the record for rule-breaking and mischief making.

After Estel came to him, he was amazed to see that Estel joined well in that trio. Now they were four attracting trouble, which meant more work to do for him in the Houses of Healing tending to them after on of their adventures.

Elladan and Elrohir, his own twin sons, his resident pranksters, decided that moment to come in to breakfast.

"Good morning" they said in unison in a cheery way.

"Good morning" their father acknowledged them.

"'Dan, 'Ro! Ada says that Legolas will be here before a week! Can we go hunting with him?"

"I do not know Estel, first we need to give him time to rest after the trip" Elladan gently told his little brother.

"You mean, time to heal. I would bet anything that he will arrive injured saying that it is nothing as always!" Elrohir put in.

The twins started laughing, enjoying the joke. It was well known that Legolas always said that he was fine when he really was not, or was injured, and knowing him, this time would be no different.

* * *

The forest had fallen silent. The quietness was only interrupted by whisperings. Two men were doing the whisperings, and they seem rather nervous. 

"Are you sure he is one of the twins?" the one called Nebegon asked his companion.

"Yes, he must be, he was close to where we think the hidden elven city is located" Salion told his companion.

"But if he is one of them, then where is his brother?" Nebegon asked, this time more nervously.

"Maybe he was alone, but I think this is the one, I tell ya' for his horse was good, and he looks lordly enough. We must make haste before he wakens"

And so now they sped off, in an unknown direction in the forest, searching for their master.

* * *

An evil being anxiously awaited their return. His burden was going to arrive at any moment, and he was glad that those two had finally had some use. 

He was evil, full of hatred, and desire for revenge. What he was, well, upon further inspection, he looked like an Elf. His ears were pointed, though his right had a scar at the top part. His eyes held a strange glimmer.

Soon enough he heard hoofbeats. "Ah, finally, the twins sons of Elrond have come" he thought.

The humans Nebegon and Salion entered the big hut and bowed low to their lord.

"My lord, currently he is unconscious due to the little poison you gave us, he is tied, but he should wake up soon enough" Salion said.

"Well, what are you waiting, bring them in" Duirellon beckoned them. Then it struck him, Salion mention as if there was only one.

"Wait! Salion! How many did you bring in?" Duirellon shouted.

The humans before him paled considerably. He had asked them to bring in the twins, meaning two identical elves, not only one.

"Well …"Salion stammered.

"Well what?" Duirellon asked.

"There is only one, sir, the other wasn't in sight when we caught him" Nebegon said.

"What? I send you on a mission, and you failed me once again! You are useless, I know that I should have become ride of you two when I had the chance!" now he was angry, really angry. That could only bring trouble to his prisoners.

"No, please Lord, there is no need to get angry, at least you have one" Salion tried to reassure him.

"Very well then, bring him in" Duirellon said.

Nebegon went outside, and from the horses he took Legolas lifeless body and slung it across his back as a sack. He unceremoniously dumped the elf on the floor.

Duirellon gazed at him. He was not an elf son of Elrond. Those elves had dark brown hair, almost black, and this one was … blond?

"Who do you think this Elf is?" he asked in a dangerous way.

"A twin from Rivandal, or something like that" Nebegon answered.

"I think it was Rivendol" Salion whispered.

"Those have dark brown hair! And it is Rivendell, how many times do I have to tell you? This is a strange Elf that is no worth to Elrond. Once again you have failed me!" he was cut off abruptly as Legolas started moaning and turning on the floor.

Duirellon threw a kick at him, and Legolas opened his eyes in mild surprise. He gaze at the dark elf, and gasped. Duirellon just got closer, and saw his clothes. They were not alike to those of Rivendell by the colors, this were shades of green and brown only.

"He must be an Elf from another realm" he thought. Legolas still was a little dazed by the poison, and Duirellon knew this, so he asked "Salion! Do you know if he had a pack with him or something to identify him?"

"Yes, my lord, we tied his horse after shooting it with one of your arrows, maybe he had his pack there. I'll go and fetch it, the horse must be awake by now", and he sped of.

Meanwhile, Duirellon tied Legolas more securely around a column, and gagged him. Legolas struggled, but was still too weak to do anything better so he finally let Duirellon tie him.

* * *

Salion went to retrieve the pack, but only had a bad time bringing Rochmith in. The horse at first would not let him touch him, and would neigh and trust out his hooves to the human. 

Luckily for Salion, Rochmith, as his master was, wasn't fully awake, and so he tired quickly. Salion tied a rope around his neck, and brought it to Duirellon.

* * *

By the time he returned, he handed the pack to his master. By now Legolas was fully awake, and was trying to get his bonds free, but to no avail, the knot was really tight. He had no clue where he was, or why he had been taken captive. 

Duirellon received the pack, and seeing Legolas awake, asked "Who are you Elf?" then he went to remove the gag from Legolas mouth

Legolas didn't respond.

"Oh, look, little elfling is scared!" he mocked him.

"I will repeat this again, who are you?" but this time he got no result.

"Oh well then, you leave no choice but to search your pack" and putting words into actions, he took the pack and opened it. Legolas feared this, as he had his circlet, the sign of his royalty.

"I'm a traveler" he responded. He knew that this was no true, but if they discover who he really was, he would get really in trouble.

"Oh, really, why speaking so openly now that I have your pack?" he said. "Hiding a true identity are we?"

Then Legolas gazed with horror as he began taking out all his belongings from his pack. Now he was in for it, really in trouble. He took a shirt from Legolas' pack, and upon further inspection he saw that this elf was of a Royal house. "From Mirkwood", he thought upon gazing at the family crest and sign from the woodland realm. Then he continued searching, and came upon something he didn't expect to see in a bag of a traveler. He came across a circlet, and a letter signed with the royal sign of Mirkwood..

But this was not just a circlet. This was a mithril circlet, the circlet from the Prince of Mirkwood. It had a simple design, just as Legolas liked it, but it in its simple form was also magnificent.

Although Legolas hated to use the circlet sometimes, he had to take it to Rivendell, in case there was a formal ceremony. But Legolas also liked it, as his father gave it to him as a special gift, when Legolas had grown too much, and his small circlet, made of silver, would not fit him.

Duirellon gazed a long time at it, amazed by its simple, yet beautiful design. He knew that it was Mithril, it must be quite expensive, and nothing an ordinary traveler would buy, unless it was stolen. Then it struck him. He remembered long ago, that the prince of Mirkwood got along really well with the sons of Elrond; this must be him, since it was a circlet, not a crown, and therefore, he must be the Prince.

"You are the Prince of Mirkwood" he stated matter of factly. "Oh, yes indeed, you're not what I want, but we will see what use we can find you"

The poor Mirkwood prince didn't know of all the problems he had landed on, and the torture that was coming. Suddenly pain flared in his back as the whip made contact with his back, touching the area in his shoulder that was starting to heal from the arrow wound, and he bit his lip trying hard not to give in to the pain.

"Well, seems like you are strong. We will have much fun together" he said while lashing the whip at Legolas' back once again. Legolas just gritted his teeth, not knowing that not before long; he would be hoping to be set free again.

TBC…

They know who Legolas is! Poor elf, he has no idea what he has land in this time…

Author's notes: Once again thanks to all who took the time to read my other story On the Paths of Snow.

Response to reviewers:

On the Paths of Snow:

Inuyashaloverfan: Thank you!

Slayer 3: Good luck with your prank on the twins!

HarryEstel: Sorry for the cliffy preview. I'm glad that you liked it.

Anonymous: Thanks.

Redleef: Glad that you are now registered. On the Paths of Snow was also my first story:) Thanks for adding me to your favorites.

Kerowyn Greenleaf: Yes, Legolas had an extra dose of Elrond's tea, but he was released the next day. Thank you! I'm glad that you liked my story, it was my first.

Invisigoth3: Yes, I had to post this other story quickly, I didn't want to leave you waiting. Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it and enjoyed the pillow fight. Those four really know how to land in trouble before even the yare out of the bed.

On the Brink of Fading:

Inuyashaloverfan: Thanks, here is another update.

Slayer3: Yes, some angst is coming for Legolas, a little for the twins, and a final to Estel. You can save them later.

Mi Ana I Numen: Well, about roch meaning horse, I used a translator from English to Sindarin.

Wolenczak2004: Thanks, here is another update.

HarryEstel: He is in trouble since the first chapter, he really knows how to land in trouble. Here is another chapter.

A. NuEvil.: Thanks, here is another chapter.

Anonymous: Thanks!

Redleef: Poor Horse!

Ilaaris: Thanks! Here is another update.

Kerowyn Greenleaf: Thanks! Legolas got shot by an arrow, but and now he is held as a prisoner! Here is another update.


	3. Not Alone

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

Author's notes: I want to thank to all my reviewers for all of their wonderful reviews. Thanks so much!

* * *

He was in agony. He didn't know how long he had been there, but the pain was unbearable. Legolas hope that soon he would lose consciousness, as he was gritting his teeth and biting his lower lip in order for not crying out loud. Thime after time the whip fell in his back.

The arrow wound had opened again, and with all the whipping, the bleeding was not stopping. Suddenly, when he thought that he couldn't take it anymore, it stopped. He took a deep breath of air, the whippings had left, but the stinging in his back had remained.

"Awww, the poor elfling is tired" Mornedhel said.

Legolas didn't care what they told him now; he only wanted to rest at least a little before the whipping could begin again.

* * *

"'Ro, 'Dan, wait for me!" Estel shouted. The three brothers had gone riding, and right now, the twins were racing against each other, and Estel was right behind them. Finally they stopped, and Estel came behind them. All three were having a great time, but they anxiously awaited the coming of their friend Legolas.

"'Ro, when will Legolas arrive?" Estel asked.

"I do not know Estel, Ada told you yesterday that in less than a week, and it is still less than a week" Elrohir told him.

"'Dan, do you think that he will arrive all right? Last time Ada had to heal him before he could play with me, and those were boring weeks, because he was supposed to be resting, but sometimes we sneaked together outside, where he would play with me"

"Umm, I agree with Elrohir, I do not know, but knowing his luck, it is the most probable" Elladan said.

"Oh, so that means that after he arrives we won't be able to play outside together like when the last time that he came?"

"We don't know Estel" both twins answered. Sometimes their little brother would drive them mad like this, but still they loved him.

"Come, let us get home" And together the three set towards the Last Homely House, not knowing what was in store for them, something that would put in stake the life of their dear friend, the Mirkwood Prince.

* * *

Legolas was left there tied to column. After they left him, they never returned again. He could feel his own blood dripping slowly to the floor, as it made its way down his back. He hadn't done anything, and this men and Duirellon had him captive. He had to get away from that place, as they already knew who he was, and they could easily trade him for Mirkwood, or for another Elven Realm.

He was afraid of what was going to happen. His mind was racing. He was a little weak still from the poison on the arrow, and the whipping made it worse.

His back now was on fire. It was over, but still the gashes hurt, and he couldn't do anything as he was tied to a column. He had given up trying to cut the bonds of his hands long ago, as now his skin was raw and bleeding where the harsh rope had cut it, and it hadn't gotten loose. The knots were really well tied.

He hoped that his friends would know that he hadn't arrived yet, and was still missing, and they would search out for him. But the problem was that he didn't know where he was, or why they had gotten him.

The men had mentioned something about the sons of Elrond; maybe the twins were also included in this plan. He hoped that they would never get them, as they were his closest friends, along with their new brother, Estel. How he had missed them when they had left Mirkwood the past winter.

His father had been relieved to see them part, as it meant no more pranks on him, but the rest of the house, well yes, but of course, on behalf of Legolas. The twins had took him as target of their pranks, and a prank war had started afterwards Legolas had pranked them also.

He remembered clearly all the fun they had had, only the past winter, and now, in early summer here he was, not knowing what was going to happen to him, or if he will ever see them again.

Slowly he drifted into an uneasy sleep, as these thoughts kept plaguing him. He gazed at the night sky through the small window, but he didn't saw stars, it was a black night, not even the moon was visible. The stars that gave him hope, that filled his heart with a new light were gone.

At last, his closed, and he felled into a genuine sleep.

* * *

He was waken up by someone throwing ice cold water on top of him. He was grateful that it was only water, but it still hurt on the whip marks on his back.

"Oh good elfling. Look, he is awake!" Diurellon said.

Legolas slowly gazed up, and saw a grinning Diurellon holding the now empty bucket.

Then, Diurellon took hold of his whip, and used it on Legolas. "I just need some exercise in the early morning. Don't you think, little princeling?"

Legolas couldn't bear it anymore. Now it hurt more, as the ones that were healing opened once more, along with the arrow wound.

This time it was a short one, and Legolas was left alone again. Apparently, this hut was bigger than what it seemed, as he was always tied there, he couldn't guess what Diurellon was doing right now.

He gazed on the window, and saw that the sun was just beginning to light the horizon. His stomach was rumbling, since he hadn't had any food since he was captured. But for one thing he was grateful; at least the poison that was used on him had worn off. He wasn't sure if it was a poison, more he thought that it was a sleeping herb just to render him for a little time to get captured.

Normally, he wouldn't be as hungry, but now, being tied, tired, and wounded he needed food so that his body could get energy to heal.

He was so tired, that slowly his eyes began closing on their own accord. Once again, he was asleep.

* * *

Hours later Legolas was roughly woken, yet again with another bucket of cold water. He woke with a start, he ad really been asleep.

This time he saw Diurellon, along with his servants, Salion and Nebegon. Diurellon, again had his whip in his hand. Legolas just gazed at it in horror.

"Good, elfling, you don't like my friend the whip" Diurellon said, addressing Legolas as if he was just a mere elfling learning his first classes.

He showed it to Legolas, and Legolas saw that it was made of dark black leather, and saw that it had stains, blood stains. It made his blood run cold to know that it was _his_ blood. Diurellon slashed at the air, as if to show what the whip could make to Legolas already hurting back.

"Now, will you tell me where the twin sons of Elrond are?" he asked.

Legolas remained quiet, and it only ended in a whip to his back.

"I will asked you again, you can tell me freely, or I can forced it out from you"

Legolas remained quiet again. Again he got a slash upon his once again bleeding back. Once more the whip made contact with his back, and again and again. After a while it stopped and he was grateful.

"Answer me! I am asking you where the sons from Elrond are!"

"I do not know!" Legolas burst out loud.

"Oh yes! You know, just you're not telling me, I know they are your friends, I know you three get along really well, so tell me, Where are they!" Diurellon was really angry now. Legolas was sure that if he didn't answer what he wanted, Diurellon would take out his fury against him. But the twins were his friends, he wouldn't betray them. Since he could remember, they were friends. Later he was told that the twins were there in Mirkwood when he was born. They had always given him support; he would not let them down.

"I already told you" he said through gritted teeth. "And even if I knew, I would not tell you. I would not let you harm them!"

"Oh, very well, then lets see" he said in a calmed voice.

Legolas braced himself for what was sure to come, the longest hours of his life, enlarged by the falling of the whip against his back. Countless hours of agony, all to try to keep his friends safe, but no matter that he didn't tell them, the twins were already in great danger, along with Estel.

TBC…

Translation:

Ada: Dad

Response to reviewers:

HArryEstel: I think that it will only complicate thing even more… Here is another chapter!

Thesadness: yes, poor Legolas, here is another chapter.

Invisigoth3: Thank you! Here is another chapter!

Hippielover459: Thank you! Here is another update!

Mi Ana I Numen: There was more Legolas angst in this chapter, poor Legolas.

Ilaaris: Thank you! Here is another update.

wolenczak2004: A little devil? Me? I'm glad that you liked the last chapter.

Darkloverfan: Here is another update.

Slayer3: You'll let them suffer first and then prank them? Maybe they'll learn a thing or two, like say out of trouble, but, sigh, I think nothing will stop them.

Sunshine Pie: Here is another chapter!

Kerowyn Greenleaf: Another update! And the twins and Estel don't know where Legolas is, but maybe they will find out, or maybe not… who knows? Don't scream, here is another chapter!


	4. Worried Elven Lord

Chapter 4: Worried Elven Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Author's Notes: Once again thanks to all my reviewers! Your reviews meant a lot to me. Thanks so much!

* * *

A lone figure was on the floor. He lay unmoving, apparently unconscious. This being was an elf, the Prince of Mirkwood. He was on the floor, with his hands tightly bounded in coarse rope.

Blood marred the floors, and outside the night was black, a starless night, with the moon covered with black clouds.

It was a small room in a hut in the woods. That room was small, and it only had one column in the middle, where the Elf had been tied previously, and one window. This window that could give the hope that the Elf needed in this dark time was hiding it, the hope of the stars was hidden beneath the large, black clouds.

All was dark, and it felt empty. There was a chill in the nocturne air that was odd. It was the kind of chill that makes the hairs on your neck stand, and gives you goose bumps.

The elf was alone, alone in this dark room, with no company, and blood running freely down his back.

* * *

His mind felt foggy, as if covered with mist. He knew that he was waking up, but why did he have to wake up in this room? It only put his body on fire; his back was severely hurt thanks to Duirellon.

After the last time that he had questioned Legolas, Legolas had denied any information regarding the twins from Rivendell. They had been friends for a long time, and he couldn't betray his friends to this Elf, if that is what he was.

Duirellon had gotten really angry, and he took all his energy, fury, and anger out on Legolas.

* * *

Flashback

"Now, will you tell me where the twin sons of Elrond are?" he asked. "Answer me! I .am .asking .you. where. the. sons. of. Elrond .are!" Diurellon said this, punctuating each word with a painful kick or blow.

Legolas knew that now he was really angry. He was red in the face, and his eyes now shone with a malicious glint in them. He knew that giving away any personal information about his friend's whereabouts would possibly lead them to harm's way.

He felt that as they had protected him several times in the past, he should cover them now, and speak nothing of them to this Elf.

He didn't answer, and Duirellon burst out loud "JUST TELL ME!"

Legolas continued being quiet. Why was this elf so interested in the twins anyway? He risked asking it.

"Who are you anyway?" he said as gently as he could, trying not to show the pain that he was feeling, and the fear of being whipped yet once again.

"That is not of your importance, little princeling. Just tell me where the sons from Elrond are?" he said in a sweet yet dangerous voice.

"What do you want with them anyway?" Legolas asked again.

"That is not of your concern, but I think you had the right to know. Of course I want revenge, and when I get my hands on them" then he smiled dangerously, and said the following as if with great anger, through gritted teeth, "I will make sure that they suffer, I will make Elrond suffer and pay him revenge! So where are they?"

"I won't tell you!" Legolas got back his courage to defend his dear friends.

He didn't say anything, but instead he called to Nebegon and Salion. He slowly untied Legolas, and he began twisting around, maybe there was a sly chance of getting free. It only was worse, as Duirellon punch him in the stomach, and it made his already hurting ribs, wounded from the kicking earlier, hurt even more. He had no option but to lay still.

They rose up his arms, and Salion and Nebegon held him. Duirellon tied is hands to the wall in two shackles that looked old, as they were rusted. Then, the shackles had a chain, and the chain was linked to the wall.

Legolas was happy to at least still be touching the ground, and soon it began. Duirellon was more than happy to put him in pain, to make him suffer.

Legolas still was making an effort not to cry out in pain, but it was becoming too much. When he thought that they could no longer hold it, the whippings abruptly stopped. He was amazed that it had finally stopped, but how wrong he was.

Instead of stopping and leaving the poor elf, he made shorter the chain holding Legolas wrist shackles. The poor Elf was lift off the ground, no he had to stand on tiptoes to touch the ground.

Then it began again. This time he had a rougher time, as the shackles were tight in his wrists, and they didn't allow the blood to flow freely through his veins, and being off the ground was straining too much his muscles in his upper chest and arms.

It was like this for several moments, then a small whimper escaped his lips, but he didn't care anymore, he only wanted it to stop, and soon.

"Oh, good elfling, whimper again, pathetic Elf!" Duirellon said.

Legolas tried his best not to but now those little whimpers were turning into screams of agony.

His shouts were hurting his throat, and then he knew no more.

End Flashback

* * *

Slowly he was waking up, his arms hurt from the strain of being still hanging from the wall, but at least. His back really hurt now, and he hoped that he would not get any more whippings, at least for a while until his back was a little better.

His throat was raw. He supposed that his shouts plus that fact that he hadn't eaten or drank anything since his capture was some reason. Now, thinking about food, he was really hungry.

They had not giving him water or food since he came here, that being four days ago. He gazed at the window opposite him, and realized that at least he had been unconscious at least for a day, as it had been night the day of his whipping, and now dusk was falling.

He just hoped that someone would get at him quickly, and rescue him. Even maybe Lord Elrond knowing how accident prone he was had already sent a scouting party for him.

But that was hoping too much, as he wasn't expected at least for another day, if his calculations were correct. But he hoped that someone would come to his rescue.

He gazed at the window and saw again. The horizon was marred with beautiful colors, ranging from dark blue, to light blue, to purple, and pink. Oh, how he loved to watch sunsets! And this was no exception.

Then looking more intensely at it, he saw it, he saw Earendil the star, and that was enough to cheer him, and give him a little hope.

Then he heard footsteps. Men footsteps, that only could mean that Salion and Nebegon were coming to check on him.

* * *

Morning dawn bright and cheery in Imladris. Elrond was in his study, checking over all the papers he had to sign. It was boring, but he knew that he had to do it. Although there was something distracting him. It was the Mirkwood Prince, the Elf that had stayed in his house so long that he thought of him almost like a son.

By now, word should have reached them of the prince approaching, as it was a day before the week had passed, but he still got none of that. None of the scouting parties or guards had caught glimpse of him.

It was rather strange, as knowing Legolas Elrond knew that he won't be late, on the other hand, he knew Legolas was likely to come earlier than what he said.

He didn't want to bother his sons unnecessarily. Then he heard a knock on the door, and found Glorfindel his friend and councilor.

"Good morning, mellon –nín!" He said.

Elrond replied, although not in a too cheery way. This didn't escaped Glorfindel's attention, so he asked "What worries you, mellon?"

"It's Legolas, he hasn't arrived yet, and by this time we at least should have word that he is coming. You know that he is always eager to arrive."

"Oh, yes, and instantly start plotting along with your sons how to play the best pranks. Do not worry mellon-nín, I am sure that Legolas is all right, he just got delayed."

In fact, it was most probably true, but of course, Legolas was injured, as always. Both Elrond and Glorfindel knew this, but at the moment there was nothing that they could do.

TBC…

Yes, I know that some of you want to know what will happen with the twins. They twins will appear along with Elrond and Estel, and more things will be explained about Duirellon. Once again thanks for all your reviews!

Translations:

Mellon-nín: my friend

Mellon: friend

Response to reviewers:

Invisigoth3: Thanks! I'm glad that you find my story interesting.

Mi Ana I Numen: Thanks! Do not worry, Elrond, the twins and Estel will be here in the story soon!

Hippielover459: Here is an update! Cookie please? I updated!

A. NuEvil: Yes, Salion, Nebegon, and Duirellon are bad, always torturing poor Legolas. The twins will come looking for Legolas soon, and maybe they will land in trouble, with those friends no one can know.

HarryEstel: Yes, even little Estel is in trouble. And about Legolas being rescued, yes, well, maybe... after some time.

Illeanah: Thank you! Did it made your skin crawl? Poor Legolas.

Redleef: Thank you!

Kerowyn Greenleaf: Yes, poor Legolas doesn't deserves it, but, he is always attracting trouble, so what can we do about it?

Pipinheart: Elrond and Glorfindel already are noticing something strange, do not worry.

Slayer3: You could try and see if it works.


	5. Worried Twins

Chapter 5: Worried Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Author's Notes: I forgot to say this at the beginning, but this story is AU, and everything about Duirellon, Salion and Nebegon will be expalined in time. And thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them!

* * *

The footsteps just kept becoming louder and louder, and Legolas wondered if he was in for another whipping. He closed his eyes, trying to fake that he was unconscious, maybe that way they would leave him alone. 

Salion and Nebegon opened the door. Legolas's stomach gave a lurching noise, he had not had any food since he arrived here, and he could smell bread. He thought that bread would be fine, as long as he ate anything. He smelled it, but he didn't want to open his eyes to risk out being whipped again.

Salion untied one of the shackles holding the Prince, while Nebegon untied the other, and Legolas fell to the floor. Slowly, cautiously, Salion approached him as though he was scared that Legolas might do something to him.

But unluckily for Legolas, he was too weak to attempt to do anything. Salion gave him some bread, and Nebegon brought him some water. Legolas wasn't sure if he was to it or not.

On one hand, he was really hungry, in fact, he was starving. On the other, he thought that maybe the food could be poisoned, as it was apparent that Duirellon needed the twins, not him. He thought safely not to try it.

"Look, Salion, he isn't eating" Nebegon whispered, and he thought that Legolas hadn't heard him, but he had with his Elven hearing.

"I know, but he still looks dangerous" Salion responded.

Legolas opened his eyes and glanced at them, apparently they were waiting for him to start eating, but what if the food was really poisoned?

"Elf, the food is not poisoned" Nebegon said. If Legolas died, then their master would surely kill them.

* * *

Flashback 

A battlefield lay in front of him. The little human settlement was black, all burnt, and still heavy smoke rose to the sky in different places. All was destroyed, and there were carcasses sprawled all over the floor, from both human and orc.

Two brothers were there. They looked very much alike. Both were tall and a little muscular, but one had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. This was Salion. His brother Nebegon had a little lighter hair, and dark blue eyes.

Salion was hurt, and Nebegon was tending to his wound, which happened to bea slash in his arm. However, it was not so deep, so he just stopped the bleeding and bandage it with remnants form his tattered cloak.

The orcs had come and raided their small camp, and while a lot of people had ran as soon as the warning came, others fit enough to fight had decided to stay.

The orcs were finished, but not before leaving the humans really wounded. Salion already had his arm tended to, and Nebegon was fine. Just now a party of elves was arriving, and hopefully they would help them rebuilt their homes again and take care of the wounded.

The captain, an Elf named Duirellon, gracefully dismounted from his big stallion. He eyed the situation critically, before giving out commands of what was to be done. He had come grudgingly, as he no longer desired to be a warrior, not after what had happened to his brother.

His brother had been killed, and he blamed Elrond for it. He could do nothing more about it, so here he was, looking how he could help this edain.

All his warriors were working on putting out the fires, while the healers tended to the wounded. He then started questioning people as to what had happened, if any orcs have escaped, and that sort of things to try and find what caused the orcs to come this way.

Then he spotted the two brothers, and make his way towards them. They were looking really grim and he asked them why. Of course, he expect a little reply, being that they were in fact humans, but they answered that they had left their parents' village to train as warriors in the one where they were, and the orcs had come to them after the village where their parents lived was totally destroyed.

They didn't know if their parents had made it alive or not, and Duirellon took his time to ponder this. They were young, they were blinded by grief after the news of their parents, and they would be easy to handle.

He ordered his warriors to go ahead and warn Elrond of what had happened; telling them that he will return later after all this was fine again. He never returned to Rivendell, and Salion and Nebegon were also gone.

End Flashback

* * *

Now roughly three years had passed, and Salion and Nebegon accepted to help Duirellon. It had been so painful, seeing their village burnt like that, and knowing that their parents had carried on by a worst fate, but they were happy to at least be together as brothers. 

Of course, Duirellon was never kind to them. At first he beat them occasionally whenever something went wrong, no matter whose fault it was. Later on the beatings came to a halt, but they were still afraid of Duirellon. They only remained with him because they had no place to go, and Duirellon gave them food and paid them for every job done.

Right now his main targets were the sons from Elrond, as he had left Rivendell several years ago, and he hoped that at least he was forgotten by everyone. Still, his warriors missed him, as he had been a good captain.

He wanted revenge on Elrond, and Elrond alone, as he was the one who directed the attack at the orcs who were coming into Rivendell several years back. Still, he held the grudge against Elrond, for although his brother died as any warrior would have wanted, defending his city, being the captain ofhis patrol, he couldn't bring himself to the fact that his brother left him on Elrond's account.

So when Duirellon ordered them to bring Legolas some food, they assured Legolas that it was not poisoned.

After Legolas was finished, he still was too weak from the previous beatings, and lucky for him Duirellon had ordered Nebegon and Salion to chain the elf on the floor. So again, they put his hands in the shackles, but this time, the tied the chain to the column in the middle of the room.

* * *

Legolas was torn. He didn't knowif someone would come looking for him, as his horse was still in that place. In the previous nights, in the time that he was awake, he had heard Rochmith neighing, and apparently, trying to get out of the rope that hold him. 

Being an Elven horse, he didn't liked being tied up as a common horse. But he was quite intelligent also, he didn't let the humans get near him to groom him, he would only let near him Elves that he trusted, not humans.

Legolas passed the rest of the morning alone, without further visits. He was quite happy about this, and he fell back to sleep. Again with his eyes closed, after all, he was really exhausted.

In the afternoon, Salion and Nebegon were sent to take care of the horses, and after Duirellon had looked at Rochmith, he was quite sure that it was really a fine horse. He would keep him, but first, he needed to make sure that the horse wouldn't throw him up.

That was the reason why he sent Nebegon and Salion to look after the horses that were tied at the back of the hut. Legolas didn't notice them, as they exited trough the back door.

What really woke up Legolas were the shouts full of rage that followed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" was all Legolas heard, and was quite scared, thinking that they would beat him up again. This had been said with such rage, that Legolas thought he didn't want to be in the receiving end of it.

Then the conversation went on again.

"Th…That the … elvish horse… has run away…" Salion explained in a quiet voice, and Legolas had to strain to hear it.

"You let that excellent horse escape?" Duirellon said in a quiet, yet louder voice than Salion's, in a dangerous manner, as if threatening them.

"Well… you saw it was tied up … there was no way it could escape… the rope was cut… we didn't noticed…" Nebegon said.

"FOOLS! I WANT THAT HORSE BACK"

Legolas where he was radiant with happiness. Those were such good news. Rochmith was well known to be an excellent horse, and also it was really intelligent. He knew Rochmith would get help. He would get to Rivendell, and his friends would worry upon seeing Rochmith and not him.

He also couldn't help the snigger that threatened to escape his lips, Rochmith had escaped from Duirellon's hands, and if someone came to his aide, it would be Duirellon's fault for letting Rochmith escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, a beautiful horse was running at top speed towards the Last Homely House, the House of Elrond. 

His master was in trouble, and those men meant not good for him or his master inany way, so he had to get help. And who could help him better that his master's friends?

Although his hind leg hurt from the exertion he had to put on it, being wounded by the arrow, he didn't care; he had to hurry to help his master.

The house was now visible, and he dashed in through the main gate before anyone could stop him. Rochmith was almost there, when some elves came and tried to stop him.

He neighed in desperation, his master was hurt and those elves didn't understand!

At last, he saw someone go inside the house, calling for Lord Elrond.

* * *

Elrond, the twins and Estel were halfway through their breakfast when a young warrior entered the Dinning Hall. He then bowed hastily, before proceeding "My Lord, a horse has arrived to Rivendell. He bore no master, and he appears to be an Elvish horse. We could not calm it down, as it apparently is in great distress" 

"Does it happens to be a gray stallion," Elrond asked, knowing that Rochmith was Legolas horse, big, fine stallion, and he knew that he was really attached to Legolas, and he would not let near any stray elf.

"Yes, and apparently, he is injured". Elrond and his three needed no warning, as they instantly ran outside, fearing what could possible had happened to Legolas.

TBC…

Translations:

Edain:humans

Author's notes: I won't answer to your reviews this time, so I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks for your reviews, and please tell me what you think of this chapter.

And don't worry, more is coming soon!


	6. Fears Confirmed!

Chapter 6: Fears Confirmed!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

Author's notes: Once again thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them. And please excuse all the spelling mistakes, I really hope that they are less than last chapter.

* * *

It was morning in Rivendell. The sun had just appeared over the horizon, and it was slowly making its progress over the mountains. The Lord of Rivendell was just making his way to breakfast, when he was caught up by his two sons, and behind them came running a five year old Estel. 

"Good morning, Ada" the twins chorused.

"Good morning, my sons" Elrond replied.

"Ada, I'm really hungry!" Estel said out loud.

"Well, let us make our way to breakfast, ion-nín" Elrond said.

"Ada, we were wondering, a week has almost passed, in fact, it was seven days ago that we were told that Legolas would arrive within a week, and still we have no word that Legolas is near Rivendell. Do you think that something might have happened to him?" said Elladan.

"I don't know, ion-nín, maybe Legolas got delayed by something" Elrond tried to assure them.

"But, Ada, you know that Legolas is very likely to fall in trouble" Elrohir put in.

By that time they had arrived to the dinning Hall and Elrond gently said "Let's put an end to this, I am sure that Legolas will arrive later on"

They were through the middle of their breakfast when a young warrior came running towards them, apparently in great distress. He came straight forward to Lord Elrond, and before speaking, he bowed.

"My Lord, a horse has arrived to Rivendell. He bore no master, and he appears to be an Elvish horse. We could not calm it down, as it apparently is in great distress"

"Does it happen to be a gray stallion," Elrond asked, knowing that Rochmith was Legolas big, fine stallion. Of course, Rochmith was really attached to Legolas, and he would not let near any stray elf.

"Yes, though we do not know to whom it may belong. Apparently, he is injured"

Elrond and his three sons followed the warrior outside to the courtyard, and in front of the house there was Rochmith. The stable elves were trying to control the stressed Rochmith, but to no avail. Upon seeing Lord Elrond, and the twins, Rochmith hurried towards them.

He approached Elladan, and neighed in delight. Elladan gently patted him on the neck, and found that he had a rope attached to the neck. Elrond had also moved forward, and noticed that Rochmith had blood on his hind leg, both fresh and dry.

He also noticed the rope that was still attached to his neck. How come he had a rope tiedaround his neck? Surely Legolaswouldn't do that.This horse was too dear to the Mirkwood Prince.

"Elladan, Elrohir, keep him still while I check his leg" Elrond said, and he gently checked the wound. It had opened again, due to the amount of stress the mount had put on it. He had racedto reach help for his master. He was also panting, in effect of the great distance he had traveled.

Elrond ordered for water and food to be brought to the dstressed horse, and he asked his sons to go for his supplies.

Then, he gently prodded the wound. It was an arrow wound, and it had the possibility of becoming infected, but fortunately, the arrow had been removed; not even the arrow head remain inside. It would heal completely. Although Elrond didn't know it, Duirellon had ordered Salion and Nebegon to take care of Rochmith; he had wanted to keep the stallion for himself.

Elrond applied some athelas that would help the horse in preventing an infection and to heal quickly. Knowing the horse would need rest, the Elven Lord led him to the stables, followed by his sons, as apparently Rochmith was still in too much shock to be handled by the stable elves. However, Rochmith simply didn't want to stay in the stable, he kept coming to the exit, trying to get out, telling the three elves and human to follow him,but they would have any of that, they closed the door and Rochmith stayed inside.

After making sure that the horse had plenty of food and water, Elrond motioned his sons to come forward to the house, where he led them into his private study, and told them to sit.

"Ada, why was Legolas horse alone? Did Legolas found trouble again?" Estel asked his father.

"Ada, you know that what Estel speaks is most probable true. Legolas has already found trouble before coming here" said Elladan.

"Yes Ada, we need to go and find him, Rochmith wouldn't stay in the stable, he wanted us to follow him!" Elrohir said, clearly remembering how Rochmith wanted to get out of the stable. Then he added "Ada, you know that Rochmith is really attached to Legolas, he will somehow escape and return to him. He clearly is here for help"

"Yes, we will go and find him" Elladan said.

Elrond, knowing that his sons were right, and that Legolas most probable was somewhere injured, gave them their leave.

"Ada, I want to go too!" Estel exclaimed.

"You can't go, Estel" Elrond gently said.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't know in what trouble Legolas has gotten into this time. You will be safer here"

Estel just pouted, but didn't reply. Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir got up, and went to their rooms to gather theirs weapons and the supplies that they would need.

Estel followed them, and with his father he bid them good bye.

Then he obediently followed his father inside the house, and then he went to his room. He knew his father would think him in his room, playing with his soldier toys.

After making sure that some time had passed, he cautiously went outside, and made as if going to the house gardens. When he was sure that no one was looking at him, he went to stables and got out his little pony, Corusador and set out, behind his brothers.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir after bidding good bye to their father set out towards the stables. 

In there they found out that Rochmith was very distressed trying to get out. They open his stable, he neigh and walk to the exit. He then neighed again, as if telling them to follow him.

Elladan and Elrohir got out their horses, and they set out, following Rochmith in a fast canter.

They didn't know, that after hey had passed the gate, their foster brother was following them, making sure to stay a little way behind.

Of course, the twins didn't know that they were walking directly into a trap, followed by their little brother, that could very well led into disaster for them, and their friend Legolas.

TBC…

Transalation:

Corusador: Coru means cunning , while sador means faithful one, so I think it isa fine name foe Estel's pony.

Author's notes: I won't answer your reviews because there is a rumor going on that wearen't allowed toanswer them, but I would like to thank all of those who took their time to review, once again, thanks, and sorry I won't answer them. But I would still like to know your comments on this story.


	7. Finally Found!

Chapter 7: Finally Found!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

Author's notes: Once again thanks to all my reviewers. I hope that you will enjoy the chapter, and please excuse any spelling mistakes.

* * *

Duirellon knew that someone would probably find that Legolas was missing, so he put his plan into motion. 

"Nebegon! Salion! Come here!"

The two humans came hurrying form the other room and Duirellon told them to prepare the horses.

He untied Legolas from the column, but he tied the Elf's wrists together again behind his back, and made him stand up.

"Come on Prince, we have a little surprise for your friends" he told Legolas. His voice wasn't at all gentle, no; it was full of rage and hate, nothing like that had he utter in the presence of Legolas before.

He grabbed him and yanked him outside, Legolas having trouble keeping up with his pace.

"Master, the horses are ready" Salion said.

"Take him in your horse" was the only thing that Duirellon said.

"Yes Master"

Duirellon mounted his horse. It was a fiery black stallion that had really black eyes, eyes that could very well match those of his master. In fact, both horse and master had a lot in common apart from the eyes. Like the color of the horse could very well reflect Duirellon's heart, full of hatred and...Fear?

He sped his horse at full canter, while Nebegon and Salion rode on behind him, the latter carrying Legolas across his horse's back, like a sack.

They rode on for a good time, time that Legolas was an eternity, as the horse's pace made his body jostle, and his wounds were throbbing.

Legolas felt relieved when the horses stopped moving. They had come into one of the many roads of the forest that led to Rivendell. Duirellon ordered Salion to drop the prince, and so Salion did.

Of course, he wasn't gentle. He went to the place where Duirellon had told him, and there he threw the Prince off his horse.

Legolas could only gasp when he hit the ground. It happened suddenly, and so the fall caught him by surprise. His hands were still bounded, but not his feet. Nevertheless, he was unable to stop the fall and the air was knocked momentarily out of his lungs.

He just watched as Duirellon, Salion and Nebegon marched out and left him behind. He just hoped that nothing would befall his friends.

* * *

"Come on 'Ro, Rochmith is leading us this way!" Elladan urged his twin not to stay behind. 

"Coming 'Dan!" Elrohir said while Elladan stopped and waited for his twin to catch up with him.

"What is wrong 'Ro?" Elladan asked.

"Something is following us" Elrohir said, then he added "But it doesn't seem like an orc or other fell creature"

"Maybe it is something else. Come, Rochmith is already urging us to go"

And indeed it was true, Rochmith, had also stopped, and had turned to look at the twins with imploring eyes, hurrying them to return to his master.

The twins then charge forward intend on finding their Prince.

* * *

After a few hours, it was obvious that the horses needed rest. Sweat was visible on their not so long ago shining coats. 

Altough Rochmith's pace now was clearly faltering, the stallion kept going.

"Rochmith! Come here!" Elladan called to the stallion.

Rochmith turned back, and went to where the twins were. He didn't want to be delayed, as his master was in dire need of him, but he was also really tired.

He nudged Elladan on the elbow, as if asking what was wrong. "Look, Rochmith, our horses need rest, as well as you. You hardly had any rest in Rivendell, and your pace is faltering. You are exhausted" At this last two sentences, Rochmith only snorted in protest.

"Yes, let us rest a little" Elrohir added. Rochmith, seeing that now that the twins had decided, had no option but to obey their orders.

The twins dismounted, and led the horses to a nearby stream, and then they let them graze, while they sat in the shadow of a tree.

"'Dan, do you really think that Legolas is in really all that trouble?"

"I do not know 'Ro. I do not know".

* * *

At least two hours passed before they could set out again. The twins' horses didn't need as much rest, but Rochmith was another story. 

All the time they were there Rochmith had lain down and rest, although still a little worried over his master. Also he had almost fallen asleep. But no matter how tired he was, he needed to keep going on.

The twins continued following Rochmith, though they now were moving slower, as not to make too much noise or attract attention, as it was obvious that they were being followed by someone.

The twins were fully alert; relying on all their senses, not knowing what was before them on the path.

They continued like this, until at last, Rochmith gave a whiny.

Both twins looked ahead, and on the road they saw a body, or at least it appeared to be.

They dismounted, and moved closer, being careful, as maybe it was a trap.

Rochmith urged them on with his head pushing the twins forward.

"Rochmith, stay here" Elladan whispered. Rochmith obeyed, knowing what all this was about.

There, in front of them, lay and Elf. They could tell because of the pointy ear, and the long golden hair. They could not see his face, as this Elf was giving his back to them.

His back was bleeding, and there were several lashes and whip marks visible on the pale skin visible under the remnants of the tattered shirt. His hands were also bound behind his back, and the wrists were bleeding where the coarse rope cut into the skin.

The color of the clothing, although dirty, the twins could tell was green. The hair, the clothes, the size of the elf. This all could match the description of their friend.

It was..."Legolas!" both twins shouted, falling into the trap.

TBC…

Author's notes: Once again thanks for all your reviews, I really liked them. Please read and review and tell me what you think of the story.


	8. Estel's Discovery

Chapter 8: Estel's Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

Author notes: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I received for last chapter. Here is chapter 8; I hope that you will enjoy it! And please excuse any spelling mistakes.

The twins ran forward. There lay Legolas, unconscious, and bleeding.

"Legolas, mellon-nín, wake up. Saes Legolas" Elladan said, shaking gently his friend.

Legolas just lay there unmoving. "'Dan, he needs a healer, our Ada. We didn't bring any supplies. I'll call the horses" Elrohir went for the horses while Elladan tried gain to bring Legolas to wake up. It never worked.

Rochmith came running and nudge gently Legolas on the side of his head, but Legolas just remained there. Rochmith gave a low whiny, but still nothing happened. Elladan looked sadly at his friend as he started cutting his own cloak in strips of cloth to bandage Legolas' wounds, as he had already lost too much blood.

* * *

Elrohir was seeing that the horses were fine for making the trip back to their home. Or rather, his and his brother's horse, as Rochmith had ran to see Legolas. Oh, well, Legolas was more like his horse than what he thought, both were stubborn. Really stubborn.

He heard a little creaking noise, like a little branch. Suddenly, it was all very quiet, and he could tell Elladan was bandaging Legolas, as he could hear the cloth being ripped apart, and Rochmith's distressed whinnies.

All was silent, but he thought it odd that Rochmith was distressed after seeing that Legolas was found. He then felt it, something was there, something evil, but not orcs or wargs. It was another thing but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Then he felt it, a hard blow aimed at his head. He opened his mouth to give a cry, but his captor was ready, and no sound could escape his mouth as he was gagged.

His vision went black, and both horses that were with him neigh in alarm as they were spooked. Someone tied his arms behind his back, as well as his feet, and he saw someone he had believed lost a long time ago.

* * *

Elladan just heard some leaves rustle in the floor. Otherwise it was all quiet. Then his horse and Elrohir's came bolting forward, quite spooked about something.

Luckily he had already finished bandaging Legolas back and wrists. His back he had discovered was covered in whipping marks, and some were recent, while others were old. He had lost a lot of blood, and he also had an arrow wound in the back, near his shoulder.

He could only wonder what had befallen his friend this time, with Legolas no one really knew.

He stoond up and wait for his horse. It was nervous, but not as Elrohir's. That one was really frantic, neighing, and pushing him forward, as if wanting something.

Elladan tried to calm them down. It had been his brother's task, and where was Elrohir?

He went to the place where Elrohir's horse was pushing him, and there he saw someone from his past, someone that had escaped his sorrows by escaping all that he had left behind.

"You!" Elladan said.

"Yes, me. You didn't expect me. Did you? Neither did your father, or your friend for that matter"

The stranger gave the signal, and Elladan, unprepared as he was, found himself with the weight of two humans. He tried to shake them off, and succeeded, only to pinned down. He kept struggling with the two humans, and after a time they succeeded, but only his hands, then his feet, and at last they gagged him, while the stranger took the opportunity to blindfold him, haunting his dreams.

* * *

Estel kept riding his little pony, going behind his brothers as not to attract too much attention. He needed to find them and find his friend.

After he had met Legolas two years ago, he had been kind to him, and they had become quick friends. Legolas helped him to pay the twins for all the pranks that they played on him, and he would play with him, and tell him stories.

His brothers had stopped, and left the horses behind. He wondered what hey had found, maybe they had found Legolas!

He halted his pony, and tried to hide. He could see that Rochmith had ran away, not obeying the twins order to stay behind. Elrohir now was going for the horses, and someone had hit Elrohir, and bound him.

Estel couldn't believe what he saw. His brother first was hit, then bound, and taken away. He grew frantic, who were those who had hurt his brother, and the most important thing, why?

There was Elladan, and he ended just as his twin. Estel start whimpering. He was just a boy, and there were this evil strangers hurting his brothers, and leading them away.

At least, Estel thought, Legolas is fine as he didn't saw him. However, this was what he thought, but his heart was shattered when he saw a stranger, the one who had help take his brothers, carrying Legolas slung across one shoulder like some kind of bag.

Estel couldn't believe it. Legolas didn't move, and was covered in something sticky and red…blood, Estel realized with horror.

He saw that the middle of Legolas was wrapped in strips of Elladan's black cloak.

The sound of hooves was heard, and he saw the tallest stranger carrying Elladan before him, while one of the others carried 'Ro, slumped in front of him, and the third one carried Legolas once again and seated him in front of him in the horse.

He sat beside the nearest tree, sobbing, with his knees drawn up and his head over his crossed shoulders. This was just too much for him to take, his best friend and his brothers were taken by that evil stranger. And what was worst of all, he was just a small child, and carry no weapons; he could no nothing to help them.

He sat like that several minutes. The strangers had also taken the horses of his brothers, and Legolas. He only had his little pony, Corusador who right now was nudging him, trying to see his hidden face.

"Daro, saes" he whispered. But the insistent pony kept doing it. After a while Estel stopped sobbing, and looked up to see his pony.

"You are right, we must go after them" and with that he mount the pony and rode as fast as he could, following the horses' prints in the soil.

* * *

Duirellon knew someone was coming nearer. After tying his prisoners – the twins to the wall while Legolas to the column- he went outside to receive his guest.

TBC…

Translations:

Mellon-nín: my friend

Saes: please

Daro: stop

A big thank you to invisigoth3, Pussycat, HarryEstel, Elven hope, Illeanah, Slayer 3, and Kerowyn Greenleaf.

Author's notes: Please read and review, tell me what you think of it. More is coming soon!


	9. Gone!

Chapter 9: Gone!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

Author's Notes: I want to thank all my reviewers! Thanks so much! And here is chapter 9. Enjoy it! And please excuse any spelling mistakes.

Elladan, who was the only one left awake after their encounter with Duirellon, did not want to believe that the one approaching was Estel. That little human would follow his brothers into rescuing his best friend even if his father had forbidden him to do so. He just hoped at least he would be smart enough to elude being capture by Duirellon's hand.

He was alone, and he saw this as an opportunity to try to wake up his brother.

* * *

Estel wasn't present during the noonday meal, and this worried Elrond. Why Estel wasn't there, as he was all day thinking about food? Elrond asked a servant if he had seen Estel, and the servant replied that yes, on the garden. 

Elrond was worried, so during the meal, Erestor and Glorfindel seeing the condition that their friend and Lord was in, they decided to try to calm him down.

"Elrond, I am sure that Estel is outside playing, and he is having a good time, so he forgot about the meal" Glorfindel said.

"Do really think so? Estel missing a meal? I think that is highly improbable." Elrond replied.

"Well, Elrond, you have a point in there. But nonetheless, you need to calm down. Maybe he took an apple or some other fruit with him." Erestor said.

"If it makes you feel better mellon-nín, I will ask the Kitchen staff as soon as we all enjoy our meal" Glorfindel said.

"Yes, Glorfindel and I will search for him in the garden. Now eat before the food gets cold", and with this last statement, they began to eat.

* * *

Duirellon went outside. All was quiet, really quiet. He knew that something had been following them, but what it was, he could not tell. 

"At least" he thought "my charges are still here, and no scouting party is near enough to rescue them. I will make Elrond pay", and with that he headed inside.

* * *

"'Ro, please wake up" Elladan whispered to his twin, knowing that if they spoke too loudly, they would be heard. At least now they had the gags out of their mouths, but still Elladan was afraid to speak too loudly. 

Elrohir just lay there, chained at the wall, his head lolling down into his shoulder.

"Come on 'Ro, Legolas needs us" He tried again, trying to get near enough to at least be able to shake his twin. He didn't mention Estel at all, knowing that if Duirellon, Salion or Nebegon heard, it would be the dead of their brother, resulting in the downfall of the race of men.

His bonds were still to short when he reached the maximum length that they could be stretched. He tried with his feet, and had success when he shook his brother's arm.

Elrohir woke up with a start, and looked upon his brother. "'Dan, what happened? I went for the horses…" He trailed off after seeing the look that Elladan was giving him, a look to quiet down. His head hurt, but he decided to ignore it, they had to discuss what to do with Legolas and Duirellon.

"'Ro, Legolas is really hurt, and I think that our gwador also followed us" Elladan whispered to Elrohir.

"What is he doing here?"

"Well, he heard that Legolas hadn't arrived at Rivendell, and he heard about Rochmith, and he watched us leave! What else do you think he would follow us?" Elladan responded.

"Well, also remember, Legolas is his friend"

It was true, several years back; Legolas had traveled to Rivendell, to find his friends' new adopted gwador. He had become quick friends with the little adan, and now this adan was determined to rescue him.

Then, Elrohir remembering what had happened, asked his brother "Did you see him, 'Dan. He is back" Elrohir said.

"Yes, I know 'Ro. This time he wants to harm us, and in seeing us harmed, Ada will suffer. That's what he wants, to harm us."

"Yes, I know, let us not give him that satisfaction" The younger twin replied. Then he added "But why Legolas is here?"

"I do not know, but there were whipping marks all over his back, and they were nasty 'Ro. He also has an arrow wound" Elladan said.

"Let us hope that they will find Estel missing and sent searching parties for him. Maybe they will find us" then he fell quiet, as the realization of what would happen if they remained there dawned upon him. "Then, sooner or later they will find us, and Legolas will be all right" he tried to reassure his twin.

* * *

After the meal passed, Erestor and Glorfindel went to the kitchens to see if they had seen Estel. 

"No, my Lords, he has not come in all this day" the head cook said.

"And neither has one of your helpers seen him" Glorfindel asked.

An elleth who also worked in the kitchens said that no, Estel had not been there in all day, as she had been close to the door, and had seen who entered and who exited.

"Well, thank you mellon-nín. If you happen to see him, please tell us" Erestor said to the head cook.

The cooking staff could only wonder in what mischief Estel had landed now, as they had become really fond of the human, as he went almost every day for little cakes or sweets, and he always praised their work, telling them how delicious it was.

Then the two elf Lords went to the gardens, but Estel was nowhere in sight. 'Just where that little human could have gotten into?' Glorfindel wondered.

The same thoughts were crossing Erestor's mind, including what was he going to say to Elrond, and how he would react.

They asked the gardener, but came up empty handed. They decided to wait for dinner, as if he wasn't present during dinner; then it meant that he really had gone after his brothers.

* * *

It was dinnertime, and Erestor and Glorfindel came to Elrond's study. They knocked softly on the big wood doors. 

"Enter" Elrond said.

Upon seeing who it was, Elrond turned up hopeful eyes to his friends.

"Sorry mellon-nín, he is not here" Glorfindel broke out the news to Elrond.

"Do you know if someone saw him?"

"The gardener told us that he went to the gardens sometime after the twins left, but since then, no one saw him" Erestor said.

And so Elrond started planning the searching parties that he would send, and of course, Glorfindel was going to be included in one.

"Maybe you could also make them search for the twins and Legolas" Erestor suggested.

So Elrond took out some maps, looked upon them, and discuss with Glorfindel and Erestor the parts where the parties were most likely to come across the human.

And with that, Glorfindel went to make ready, giving orders to his warriors. Elrond just hoped that his son was fine, wherever he was. And he had the same thoughts about the twins, and Legolas. He just hoped that they will fine, but of course, they were not.

TBC…

Translations

Edain: the race of men

mellon-nín: my friend

Gwador: brother

Elleth: elf maiden

Author's notes: I would like to thank Slayer 3, Kerowyn Greenleaf, IwishChan, HarryEstel, Illeanah, and Eshlyn Kar for their reviews. Thank you!

More is coming soon!


	10. Please Wake Up!

Chapter 10: Please Wake Up!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Author's Notes: Thanks to all my reviewers! Here is chapter 10, I hope that you will enjoy it!

The twins remained talking in hushed whispers until Duirellon entered the hut.

"Oh, I see that the elflings are awake" he said.

"Leave us alone Duirellon" Elladan said in an icy tone.

"Oh, after the loss I suffered because of your fault and your father's, why should I leave you alone?" he said.

"Because it is not our fault, nor our father's" Elrohir was the one who replied this time. His headache was momentarily forgotten as his anger returned.

He saw that Duirellon's right ear was still slashed at the top, just as he remembered. But why was he back? He had been gone from Rivendell for several years, so why return now? He didn't understand.

He then gazed at Legolas. Why was his friend here? What he could possibly have done to Duirellon?

Duirellon caught him. "Oh, in case you didn't know, this is the little princeling of Mirkwood." He smiled cruelly at the twins. "But, oh yes, you know him, he _is_ your _friend_. Took all those beatings because he didn't tell me where you were, but I used him as bait, which worked out splendid" He said.

The twins just glared at him. "Leave him alone!" Elladan said,

"He has done nothing to you!"

"Let him go!"

"You had no right to harm him!"

"SHUT UP!" Duirellon yelled. Really, those twins were driving him crazy.

"Why do you have him?" Elladan asked through gritted teeth, as his anger was too much. Legolas was badly wounded, and this elf in front of him was responsible for it.

"My servants mistook him for one of you, after misreading a map"

"Who would mistake a map Duirellon?" Elrohir sneered.

"Don't laugh! It was written in our tongue, if you want to know, and really old. The letters are all faded, and my servants do not know how to read and write it. They thought they were close to Rivendell, and they took the first Elf that they saw, which happened to see your friend"

"Release him, you monster!" Elladan said.

"Oh, the little elfling is scared!" Duirellon mocked him. "Of course I won't release him!" and with that, he kicked Elrohir in the chest.

Elrohir wasn't prepared for that, and gave a little wince.

"Oh, it hurts?" He said as he kicked him once again.

"Let it be a warning for you to keep shut when you need to" he said before leaving them alone again.

* * *

Duirellon was really angry. Surely those elflings had not changed at all. And there was also the problem that he still felt that he was being watched.

"Salion! Nebegon!" he bellowed.

The two brothers came in. "Yes master?" Nebegon answered.

"I want you two to go and scout the area. I know there is something there, he was following us earlier. I need you to bring him to me. Whatever it is you find, Elf or human, bring him to me" He said.

And with that he dismissed them.

* * *

"'Ro? I am sorry if you're hurt. I shouldn't have spoken like that. It only got us in more trouble than we already were" Elladan was worried about his brother.

"It's okay 'Dan. Don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault and neither was it mine, nor Adar's. No matter what Duirellon thinks"

"Thanks gwador nin are you sure that you are okay. I mean, he kicked you with quite some force"

"Yes, I am fine. Do not worry over me." Elrohir tried to reassure his brother.

"And what about your head? It was a nasty blow you took to the head"

"Yes, but I am sure that it will only leave a bruise, I am more worried for Legolas though"

* * *

Legolas lay there, tied to the column, unconscious. He was far too pale, and the remains of his clothes were bloody and shredded. Thankfully his midsection was bound by pieces of Elladan's cloak to stop the bleeding.

"Legolas?" Elladan tried to wake up his friend.

"Legolas, can you hear us mellon-nín?" Elrohir tried.

Legolas just lay there, with no signs of waking up soon.

"Legolas, come on, mellon nín, please wake up"

Legolas felt awful. The welts in his back still hurt, but someone was bothering him. He tried to fall asleep again, but to no avail. Those insistent voices kept calling him over and over again!

He groaned. The voices were still there, and they kept on calling him, but they were rare in some way, he knew those voices. They belonged to two of his closest friends, Elladan and Elrohir, and they were telling him to wake up!

He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids were too heavy, so he tried again. He opened his eyes, and saw the floor below him. His head had been hanging limply while he was unconscious.

He slowly looked up, and he saw the two anxious faces of his friends.

"'Dan? 'Ro? What are you doing here?" Legolas asked in a weak voice.

"Well, we got captured as well" Elladan said.

"Are you all right?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes, just a little scratched" Legolas responded.

"Just a little?" Elladan asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with it. I am all right. I am fine" Legolas stated, a little stronger this time.

"Really Legolas, you are not fine, you are bleeding. Thankfully Elladan managed to bind your back before he too got captured"

"How did you endhere? With this Elf?"

Just at that moment, the door leading to the other room opened, and Duirellon stepped in.

TBC…

Translations

Mellon nín: my friend

Adar: dad

Gwador nin: my brother

Thanks to invisigoth3, IwishChan, twilightstar, Illeanah, Eshlyn Kar, Slayer 3 and Kerowyn Greenleaf for their reviews. Thanks so much!

Please read and review? Tell me what you think of it. Don't worry, more is coming soon!

Silverstreak Wolf


	11. The Search Begins!

Chapter 11: The Search Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

Author's notes: I want to than all my reviewers! Thank you! They mean a lot to me!

"Oh, I see that the little elfling is awake" Duirellon said.

"Leave him alone!"

"You have no right to have us here like your prisoners!"

"Release us!"

The twins once again started shouting at Duirellon. How could they forget the horrible things that happened a long time ago, and Duirellon was the one behind it all. Their father had almost been killed.

* * *

Flashback

"Ada!" both twins screamed, upon seeing their father fall on his desk, with a dagger protruding from his back. They had just entered upon hearing the sound of a sword or knife taken out of a scabbard.

Apparently their father had been taken by surprise.

Glorfindel, upon hearing the twins yell, ran at full speed to see what the problem was. He gasped when he saw Elrond, unconscious.

Legolas had just arrived, and Glorfindel send him for the healer. Glorfindel ran forward, and inspected the wound. It looked deep, but it had missed all important muscles and organs. He grabbed the handle, and yanked it out of Elrond's back.

He tried to stop the bleeding with his own cloak, but it was seeping out heavily from the wound. Elladan and Elrohir could only stare in horror as their father slowly bled to death.

Erestor arrived a few moments later. He noticed Elladan and Elrohir, and went to them. He wrapped an arm around each twin and led them out of the room. Legolas had told him what had happened, and he came to help the twins.

"Come, there's no need to see this, let's take a walk in the gardens" and he led them out.

Meanwhile Legolas had returned with the healer, and now he was tending Elrond. They took him to the Houses if Healing, where after a time he got well, and luckily he knew who the culprit was. It had been Duirellon.

He then left Rivendell, never to return again.

End Flashback

* * *

Now after all that had happened to their Ada, this Elf still wanted revenge, but it was neither the twins nor Lord Elrond's fault.

After the passing of their naneth into the West, the twins decided to kill and hunt orcs. One time there were greatly outnumbered, and so they decided to return for warriors as the orcs were rather close to Rivendell.

Among the warriors who left Rivendell, was Duirellon's brother, as well as Duirellon himself.

The battle was long, and Duirellon was injured, as well as his brother. They brought the brothers among all the others injured into the houses of Healing, but it was too late for his brother, and Duirellon from that battle got his right ear slashed across the top.

Afterwards, he blamed it on Elrond for not saving his brother, but no matter how many times Elrond tried to explain, Duirellon simply would not hear. His brother's injuries had been many, and some of them were also poisoned, so there wasn't much that Elrond could do.

He had also put part of the blame on the twins, because they were the ones who had return for warriors, and now he had found his way to harm the twins and their father as well.

He took a look at his three prisoners, and start kicking Elladan. Elrohir felt helpless, he could tell that his brother was in pain, he could feel it through their bond. But he couldn't do anything to help him.

"Daro! Saes! Daro!" Elrohir kept yelling.

"Stop! You have no right to hurt them! They had done nothing to you!" Legolas said.

At this Duirellon stopped, and gaze at him "Are you sure, princeling? I believe they had done enough to deserve this" He said, and Elladan took that time to regain his breathing. Now Duirellon turned to Legolas, whipped him once, and then he kick him in the ribs.

Legolas' breath was pushed out of his lungs, and it brought his ribs on pain. He tried to double over, but the ropes holding him to the column would not permit it.

The welts in his back also protested at the sudden hit they also took against the column.

Duirellon kicked him again, and then he left. Legolas this time gasped out in pain and surprise. His lungs were regaining some air after the first kick, and now they were deprived of air again. He could not breathe, and each time he tried his ribs broke on fire.

With that Duirellon left, and left the helpless twins watching as their friend suffered, and Legolas struggling to regain his breath.

* * *

"Elrond, we could follow their trail out of Rivendell, and see where it leads. Don't worry, I am sure that they are going to be fine" Glorfindel tried to reassure his friend.

"Yes, they are going to be fine, and Estel only wanted to see his friend, so he followed his brothers. I'll go and tell the stable Master to ready your horses" Erestor said.

"I'll go and summon as much warriors as I can. Meanwhile you can go and get ready" Glorfindel said, and both depart.

* * *

Some while later, Elrond appeared near the entrance of the House, wearing his ridding attire, with a sword in his belt.

Erestor met with him there, and said "The horses are ready mellon-nín"

"Thank you mellon-nín. You are in charge until I return" and with that he went to where Glorfindel was waiting for him with another eight warriors.

He mounted his horse, and led the party out of the gates. Soon they found the twins' tracks on their horses, but there was also a fourth set of horse prints, only that this were smaller.

The three tracks belonged to the twins' horses and Rochmith, and the forth one, Elrond realized with horror, belong to a little pony.

TBC...

Translations:

Ada: father, dad

Naneth: mother

Daro: stop

Saes: please

Big thanks to IwishChan, Illeanah, HarryEstel, Eshlyn Kar, Elven Hope, Slayer3, invisigoth3, and Gemini969 for their reviews. Thanks so much!

More is coming soon!

Silverstreak Wolf


	12. A Storm!

Chapter 12: A Storm!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

Author's Notes: Here is chapter twelve, I hope that you will enjoy it! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. I hope that this chapter is a little longer than last chapter.

* * *

Elrond felt worried for the safety of his three sons and their best friend. They had found a trail of four different prints. The first belonged to Rochmith, of that he was sure. The second and third belonged to the twin's horses, but he dreaded to think about the fourth. The fourth belonged to a little pony, Estel's pony.

They were really worried about Legolas now, but to that worry now Estel was also included. He was five years old, and a human nonetheless. He was not inmortal, and he was still a child.

They were following the trail leading into the forest, when the sky began to get cloudy. All the elves were so intent on reading the ground, that none of them notice this at first.

Gradually, it began to get darker as dusk fell, and the clouds took away the little light that was left out of the sun.

Now that the elves noticed this, they began to worry, as that could only mean that a storm was approaching.

"Elrond, a storm is coming, and we need to get to a refuge as soon as possible" Glorfindel tried to get some sense into his old friend.

"Nay, mellon-nín, let us continue. We need to find them as soon as possible!" Elrond said.

Glorfindel didn't break any argument, knowing that Elrond already had set his mind to that answer, and that he couldn't change it. Elrond was as stubborn as his sons, but of course, he just wouldn't admit that.

In truth, Elrond saw this idea of getting to a refuge as soon as possible a good one, but in his heart he knew that something was wrong. His senses were telling him to find his sons and their friend as soon as possible as they were already in great peril, but what could he do against that strong desire, nothing, only kept riding, following their trail, searching and hoping to find them soon.

* * *

"Legolas, are you all right?" Elladan asked after Duirellon left. He knew that he would have a large bruise where he received the kicks, but he needed to know how his friend was faring.

Legolas took some time to regain his breath after the brutal kicks, before responding "Yes, do not worry mellon-nín, I am fine"

Both Elladan and Elrohir rolled their eyes at that. Of course Legolas wasn't fine! He was far from that, in fact, all of them had uttered those dreaded words by their fathers so many times in the past, that indeed they now knew that Legolas wasn't _fine_ as he said.

"Really Legolas, how do you feel?" Elrohir asked this time.

It was now Legolas' turn to roll his eyes. Really, the twins knew him all too well.

"There's no need to worry for me mellyn.nín. I am going to be fine, really. Let's just think of a way of getting out, then you can tell me about his elf" Legolas said, curious as to why the twins knew him.

"Okay, but first you need to get some rest. Sleep Legolas, you look tired, and your body needs it to heal properly." Elladan said.

Legolas didn't argue, but felt that his eyelids began to close. He was indeed tired and sore from the recent kicks. He instantly fell asleep. The twins looked at him with concerned when his eyes closed.

* * *

It was almostnight when Legolas awoke. He blinked his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them as he couldn't rub them. The twins were anxious to know if he was alright, as they couldn't tend to his wounds, so now Legolas' body needed all the rest it could get to heal.

"Maybe you could tell me now who this elf is?" he asked his friends. In truth he was in pain, and he needed a distraction for him to forget about the stinging he felt in his back where the welts were located.

"Do you remember all those centuries back, when once Rivendell had to ask for aid to Mirkwood as the number of orcs suddenly grew in intensity?" Elladan asked.

"Yes, I remember. We sent as many forces as we could, before I went with another force. There were many deaths in that fight." Legolas said, remembering very well that battle. After that, the number of orcs suddenly dropped in Rivendell that Legolas was asked by the twins to stay for the season. Thranduil had given him permission, and he had remained there for the rest of the autumn, returning in time before the Mountain's Pass in the Misty Mountains was blocked with snow.

"Well, and do you remember that our Adar was attacked, and only after he woke we knew who it was?" Elrohir continued.

"Yes, he said that…" Legolas tried to remember the name. Elrond had spoken little of him, and at that time the twins refused to speak about him after their ada had been injured. "Duirellon… Duirellon attacked him! Do you mean that _this_ Duirellon was the one responsible for the attack?" Legolas asked. It suddenly had come to him; it was the Elf that still wanted to avenge his brother's death.

"Exactly" both twins responded.

Now everything was starting to make sense.

* * *

The clouds began to gather more and more on the sky as dusk fell. Estel saw this, and though he was still a child, he could see that a storm was coming.

If he was going to rescue his brothers, he had to remain safe, but where could he hide from the coming rain? Everything around him was forest, and the trees in that part didn't offer much refuge.

He decided to search for some boulders that could provide little shelter, or a cave. The second was the better idea, but he didn't think that he would get to find one before the storm, so he went searching for a suitable place to pass the night without getting wet.

He rode his little pony, until he lost from his sight the little hut where his bothers and friend were held prisoners.

His little pony also felt the urge to get to safety, and so he hurried on.

After some time, he had finally found a refuge! It was a boulder on the mountainside, and there was also a cave! It would be perfect, as the cave wasn't too deep to make it look welcome to wild animals, but it was enough to hold him and his pony.

Estel entered, and made himself as comfortable as possible, resting his back against his pony. The rain start to come down, and soon, with the continued sound of falling rain, the child was asleep.

* * *

It had started to rain. Elrond urged his horse forward into a fast gallop, urging him to go forward. His horse immediately obeyed his master, and soon the other elves followed him.

Indeed there was a lot of rain, and soon the ground became slippery with mud, and the horses were beginning to tumble in it. Glorfindel tried to catch Elrond, and when finally reached him, he bellowed to him, as the rain was too much, and the wind didn't help matters.

"Elrond, the horses cannot continue like this! We need to find shelter as soon as possible! Let us go into the nearby cave!"

Elrond knew this. There was no point in continuing the search in that awful weather, he nodded to Glorfindel, and soon they were on their way to the cave Glorfindel had spoken of earlier.

That cave was big enough to hold the ten warriors and horses, and soon they found themselves settled, watching the storm, and all the thunder in front of them. Elrond looked on sadly; the prints they had been following would be gone by the morning when the storm had passed.

Their firewood was wet, so they had a cold meal that night, which consisted in dried fruits, and lembas bread, before the turns for the night were set. Elrond was really worried, for the twins, for Legolas, and for Estel, as the child still was scared of thunderstorms. He hoped that this was only rain, and that no thunder would come that night.

* * *

The rain continued falling, never stopping, and increasing in intensity. The first thunder was heard, and at the same time, a little boy of five years old woke up as he heard it.

He wanted his Ada. Ada was the only one who could comfort him after such a night, or one of his brothers, or even Legolas, but now he was alone, and afraid.

Estel really couldn't believe the situation he was in. He was alone and afraid of the storm. In Rivendell everytime there was a storm he went to his Ada, and Elrond let him stay in his room until morning, when the storm had passed. He even sometimes woke up his brothers, or even Legolas, but now he had no one to wake up and tell that he was afraid.

He felt something nudging his arm, and he turned his head to see his little pony turning hopeful eyes at him. He was not alone after all. A little hope filled his heart; he just hoped that his brothers and friends were going to be alright.

Another thunder was heard, and this time it was followed by a lightning. Everything in the cave was suddenly illuminated with a blinding white light, and Estel couldn't help it as tears suddenly appeared in his eyes. He clung to his pony, griping hard at the mane.

He was not alone, he had his pony, and that gave him hope enough that his brothers were going to be all right.

TBC…

Translations:

Mellon-nín: my friend

Mellyn-nín: my friends

Ada/ Adar: dad, father

I would like to thank Slayer3, Kerowyn Greenleaf, Invisigoth3, Illeanah, IwishChan, HarryEstel, Eshlyn Kar and Gemini 969 for their reviews.

Yes, I know, poor Estel, alone in a storm.But don't worry, more is coming soon!

Silverstreak Wolf


	13. Alone in the Storm!

Chapter 13: Alone in the Storm!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

Author's notes: Well, here is chapter 13; I hope that you will enjoy it!

"ADA!" little Estel yelled upon hearing the first thunder. He awoke the instant he heard it, thinking he was still in his home. He was scared. It was a storm, his Ada was far away, and he had nobody else to run to.

His little pony Corusador stood up, as if he thought that Estel was in danger. The pony gently pushed him with his head, and Estel then realized that he was not alone.

Corusador was really loyal to his master, understanding that he was still a child, so he was careful whenever Estel rode him. But now, what Estel needed was comfort, and the little pony kept nudging him with the head.

"Thanks Corusador" Estel said, and Corusador just neighed. Estel sat down on the cave floor, and Corusador followed suit. Estel snuggled against the pony's side, he was really scared.

The cave was lighted by a second lightning. Estel gave a little jump, never expecting something like that, and he grabbed Corusador's mane tightly in his grasp.

Corusador lay there, never protesting as his mane was jerked, and trying to offer as much comfort as he could.

* * *

The rain had been going on for a little time before the first thunder was heard. Legolas was unconscious once again, due to the pain that he felt in his back, and from blood loss, but the twins were awoken by it.

"'Ro, there is a storm"

"I know 'Dan. So what's the matter? We're not getting wet. Or are you scared?"

"Of course I'm not scared!" Elladan replied indignantly. Then he added "I know 'Ro, _we_ are not getting wet, but think of Estel"

Elrohir now understood. Whenever there was a storm, their little gwador would creep into one of their rooms, or go to his Ada, and if Legolas was visiting, he sometimes also woke up the Prince. He was still a child, and so was still scared of storms.

"I think that maybe he is still in Rivendell, with our Ada. Waking him right now, asking if he can make the storm go away, and begging to remain with him the rest of the night." Elrohir said.

"But, 'Ro, he was following us" Elladan said in a whisper, scared that Duirellon would find out about their brother.

"You mean that Estel was the one following us since we came out of Rivendell? How do you know?"

"We felt that we were being followed, and Duirellon felt it too. He even set out his servants to look for him, but luckily they returned empty handed. And knowing Estel, nothing would have stopped him from coming, even if he was told not to." Elladan explained.

"Then Estel is outside in this storm?"

"Yes"

"Valar! He must be feeling really bad! He is really afraid of storms! And he could even get sick!" Elrohir said, now he was worried about his brother.

"I know 'Ro, but let us hope that he will be all right, as well as Legolas"

* * *

Elrond and his party were already in the cave, and were currently asleep, save for the two guards that were keeping watch.

The first thunder was heard as the rain continued falling down, never stopping. Elrond woke up, thinking that he was still in Rivendell, warm and comfortable on his bed.

Then he realized that he was out of his house inside a cave, seeking shelter against he terrible storm.

He sat in his bedroll, and one of the guards noticed him.

"Hir-nín, is everything fine?"

"Yes, do not worry, I am fine," Elrond replied, knowing that he wasn't going to be falling asleep again, so he told the guard to go and get some sleep. The guard was reluctant, but Elrond assure him that he wasn't going to be falling asleep, and with that the guard left to get some sleep.

Elrond sat near the entrance of the cave, and knowing that he was fine against the terrible yet powerful force of the storm, gaze at it with wonder. It was such a spectacle, capable of doing terrible yet amazing things. His face was occasionally illuminated by the lightnings.

This, however, reminded him of Estel. The poor Adan was alone, and he was afraid of storms. And this was a great storm, as the thunder came booming one after the other, and the lightnings kept falling and illuminating everything on their path.

After a time, the other guard came and joined him. Elrond and the guard talked for the rest of the night, and just when they were about to wake their companions, the rain slackened and the thunder and lightning fell away.

Elrond was really worried for his children, as with the rain all the tracks that they were falling had been washed away. So right now there was no time to loose.

They had a little breakfast that consisted of lembas bread and some tea. They hastily removed their belongings from the cave, eager to be gone to search for the missing friends.

* * *

Estel had fallen asleep during the middle of the storm, snuggled closely against his pony. Last night he had been terrified with all the thunder and lightnings. He woke up about three hours past dawn, after all, he was tired, and had remain awake some time during the storm.

He mounted his pony, and left as soon as possible. Then he noted it, something was wrong with his pony.

His pony was all tensed up, and being cautious as he took each step. He wouldn't go fast even if Estel commanded him, but he seemed rather in a hurry. It all appeared as if he was trying to go unnoticed but fast at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Estel asked, but the little pony kept going on forward. It was then that Estel heard those horrid beasts that haunted his dreams after the death of his parents… orcs. The beasts were nearby, and were gaining on him.

"Come on, we need to get away as fast as possible!" Estel urged on, and after a few meters the pony sped off, trying to save his master.

* * *

Elrond was at the head of his party, when he felt an evil presence. Orcs were nearby. He turned and looked at his warriors, and knew that they had felt them too.

They stopped, and dismounted. The orcs were too near, and apparently they were great in number, they would never outrun them, it was better to stay and fight.

They released the horses, and told them to get to safety. They draw out their bows, and notch the first arrows, waiting for the evil beings to appear.

The first orc came, and then the next, but both were down, with arrows sticking out of their hearts.

Soon there were too much to handle with bows, and so they took out their swords.

As Elrond fought he just hoped that all his three children and Legolas were fine. Of course he didn't now that his youngest was running away from the beasts.

TBC…

Translations:

Gwador: brother

Hir-nín: my Lord

Adan: human

Author's notes:

Thanks to IwishChan, HarryEstel, invisigoth3, Illeanah, Slayer3, and elven shield maiden of the night for their reviews on the story, and to Reiko5 for the review for the story "On the Paths of Snow." Thanks so much! They mean a lot to me.

And yes, more is coming soon!

Silverstreak Wolf


	14. Found Brothers

Chapter 14: Found Brothers!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Author's notes: Another chapter is here. Enjoy it!

Corusador ran as fast as he could. Estel was really scared now, he had learn what orcs were after an experience in Mirkwood last winter, and he had also learned terrible stories of what orcs did to little Edains.

He didn't want to encounter more orcs, already he loathed them! The foul beasts had made him their prisoner when he was going behind Legolas and the twins into the Mirkwood Forest.

Luckily for him, they had not bothered with him too much as he was just a child, but still, it had been enough for him to see the ferocity of orcs.

He kept on riding, going in the opposite direction of the orcs. Corusador was getting tired, and stumbled occasionally, but still he kept going on.

At last, Corusador began to slack his speed, and came into a walk. Estel could not hear the orcs. They were now out of their reach.

But he was not so lucky as suddenly two horses were heard in the distance.

* * *

Elrond and the elves fought with the orcs. The battle was still going on, and Elrond's thought's kept going to his youngster. 

He really hoped the Estel had returned to Rivendell, where he would be safe against storms and evil orcs, but in his heart he knew that his little boy was still out there, alone.

They were greatly outnumbered, but the battle was going on fine for the elves. Elrond ducked the large orc scimitar that was aimed directly to serve his head off, and plunged his sword in the orc's big chest.

He then spun around, and parried with another one. This time, he had trouble keeping up, as it was large, but still, after having fought in the Last Alliance, Elrond was a great warrior, and quickly after that he disposed of the orc.

By this time, the orcs were losing against the elves. Elrond was moving his sword in a deadly manner that all the orcs that came across his path ended up dead in the floor.

Elrond wanted to finish this and continue looking for his missing sons and the Mirkwood Prince.

* * *

Salion and Nebegon knew that they had to bring the human to Duirellon, no matter that this was only a small little child. Maybe this was the one who had been following them. 

"Why are you here in the forest, alone, at such a young age?" Salion said.

"Because I am looking for my brothers!" Estel said, and tried to turn Corusador and run away, but, Salion and Nebegon being on horses were taller than him, so they easily blocked out his escape.

"We can't let you escape,you need to come with us" Nebegon said.

Estel was getting more terrified as each minute passed. He hadn't expected to see anyone in those parts of the forest, but he was wrong. He only had wanted to get to his brothers, and help them rescue their best friend.

Ever since Legolas and Estel met, Estel had known that Legolas didn't judge him for being a human, but for the great friend that Estel could be.

It had pained Estel to know that his best friend was in trouble, and that they didn't know what had befallen the Mirkwood Prince. He had wanted to rescue him, but he never wondered in what other sort of troubles he was going to land.

And these were big enough, there was no running away know, he was going to see Legolas, yes, but in a condition he never wondered that he would see his friend into, Legolas was on the brink of fading.

Salion grabbed Corusador, and as they had previously done with Rochmith, he tied him a rope around the neck. While he was tending the little pony, which kept moving his head this way and that, making his work all the harder, Nebegon was tying Estel's wrists.

"No, please, I want to go home" Estel kept saying, trying his hardest not to cry. He was only a small child, and he didn't understand why those humans wanted him.

* * *

Elrond plunged his sword into the heart of an orc, the last orc. And so the battle was finally over. 

Orc bodies were sprawled all over the ground, littering the once green forest.

There were some injured elves, but all had minor wounds that would heal quickly. Elrond made his way towards Glorfindel, as one of the warriors was bandaging his arm.

"It is fine, I tell you" He was telling the young warrior who was tending to his arm.

"Now Glorfindel, what happened?" Elrond asked concerned for his friend.

"It is nothing, really, it is just a scratch"

"Really? Let me see." And with that Elrond started checking the wound, taking over the warrior. It was indeed a scratch, nothing major, and it luckily was too shallow to require stitches.

"Well, this time it isn't serious, I can tell you. It indeed is a scratch, just like you said. Just be careful with this arm, try not to jostle it too much" Elrond said.

"Well, if now all is fine, I think we can continue on our way" Glorfindel said.

Elrond somber at this, all the footprints they had been following had been washed away by the rain, it was certainly going to be harder to find the missing friends, but they could only hope that they were fine.

* * *

"Come, our master is awaiting us" Nebegon kept urging Estel on. Estel was mounted on Corusador, but there was no escaping now. His hands were bound, and Corusador was being led by Salion, having a rope tied around his neck, ad this in time being tied to Salion's saddle. 

Estel was really scared now. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, or follow them, and here he was, following two strangers who threat him not too kindly.

They rode on for several hours, Estel all the time wondering where they were leading him, and if he was going to see his adar and friend once again.

At last, they came to a halt, near a wooden hut. The horses were tied to some trees, as well as Corusador. Estel then was helped to dismount.

"Go on, and tell him that we have him." Salion said to Nebegon. Estel was really scarred now; he kept on wondering who their master was. He tried in vain to stop the fine tremors that rang throughout his body; he didn't want to sow how scared he was.

* * *

Nebegon entered the hut, and Elladan and Elrohir glared at him. Legolas would have done if he had been conscious, right now he had let the darkness consume him and robbed him from all the pain that he felt. 

Nebegon made as if he didn't acknowledge them, and ran straight to Duirellon, who was in the next room. Some time later, voices were heard outside, something was going on, and the twins began to hear some faint noises.

"Little Adan" they were sure that Duirellon was speaking.

They couldn't make out the next words as they only heard some muffled sounds. But still, they were worried that it was Estel.

"NO!" they were certain this time that it was Estel.

"Oh Elrohir, by the Valar…" Elladan didn't need to finish the thought; Elrohir understood perfectly what was on Elladan's mind.

"I know 'Dan, I know."

Next moment Duirellon entered the hut, and close behind him came Estel, being pushed by Salion and Nebegon. The twins only stared in terror; their little brother had been caught as well.

* * *

"Tell me, little Adan, why were you following us?" Duirellon asked. 

"I…wasn't following you, Mr. Elf, sir" Estel said.

"Oh, do not try to be polite to me, little Adan. Now tell me why you were following us"

"I…want to look…for my brothers…."Estel was really scared now, he knew no Elf like that, it was obvious that Duirellon meant no good.

"Your brothers? Huh? I can't let you escape, you will come with me"

"NO!" Estel screamed, as he tried to get away, but his bonds wouldn't let him move.

Duirellon ordered Salion and Nebegon to follow him, and to bring the little child with them.

He entered the hut, and behind him came Estel, being led inside by Nebegon. Elladan and Elrohir gasped upon seeing their little brother, who was by now on the verge of crying.

Estel saw his brothers, and saw that they were fine, but what shocked him was his friend, Legolas, tied to a column, with blood on his back, and several visible bruises.

Never in all his short life had Estel seen his friend in so bad condition, so he couldn't stop the cry that escaped his throat.

"Legolas!" and he ran towards his friend, towards Legolas, before Salion or Nebegon could stop him.

Now Duirellon knew what he needed to know, this human child knew the Prince, and that could bring an end to his life.

TBC…

Author's notes: I would like to thank invisigoth3, Slayer3, IwishChan, Illeanah, HarryEstel, mystic angel of the tarit, and Shadow of dusk for their reviews. Thanks so much! I really liked them.

And more is coming soon!

Silverstreak Wolf


	15. Concern, Not Anger

Chapter 15: Concern, Not Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Author's notes: Here is chapter 15, I hope that you will enjoy it!

"NO! Legolas!" Estel screamed. He tried to hug him, but his bounded hands wouldn't allow it.

"Come here! Little Adan!" Duirellon shout.

"No! I will not let you harm him!" Estel said, trying to be brave for the sake of his friend, trying to stop the tears that swelled up in his eyes.

"Oh, now very brave are we?" Duirellon said.

"I will not let you come near him!" Estel said, though Legolas still wasn't responding, even with all the shouting.

Elladan and Elrohir could not believe it. Estel had followed them all the way into this trap. Now the four of them were trapped, and there was no way of escape.

They were worried, but at the same time they were angry. Yes, angry. Angry at how reckless their little brother had been, even though they had warned him along with their Ada to stay safe in Imladris.

Duirellon gave a command to Salion, and he returned a while later with the dreaded whip in hand.

Estel still kept his feet where they had been, in front of Legolas. "Move, Adan" Duirellon said in a threatening voice.

Estel now saw what Duirellon had within his grasp, a whip. He had never experienced anything like that before, and he really didn't want to. But there was no option, that bad elf was going to harm Legolas.

Elladan and Elrohir were moving their heads in an attempt to warn Estel without attracting too much attention, or telling that they were related. It would be best if Duirellon was kept in the dark about Estel being the twins' adoptive brother.

Estel took no heed of them, and he remained where he was, though now the tremors that had momentarily ceased returned. New tears began to form again in his eyes, at the terror of having Duirellon in front of him with the whip in his hand.

"Move, and come here, Adan"

Estel again made no move, but without warning, Duirellon moved his hand gracefully, and whipped Estel's back.

Estel, never expecting it so suddenly, let out a howl of pain.

"NO! Estel!"

"What have you done to him! Monster!"

"He is only a child!"

"Leave him alone!"

Estel was on the cold floor, trying to ease the pain in his back. It was a burning sensation, and never before had he experienced something like that.

"Oh, I see! Those two know you! Excellent! Excellent!" Now Duirellon portrayed pure happiness in his face, he had the twins, he had the Mirkwood Prince, and he had this unknown Adan who knew the twins.

"Tell me, you know this child?" he asked the twins.

They didn't reply, it was no use telling him about Estel being their adoptive brother.

"No? Then can I whip him again?" And he made as if he was going to bring the whip again on the boy's back.

"NO! STOP!" both twins shout.

"Ah, so you know him. My servants told me this child was looking for his brothers? Perhaps you know them?"

Both twins nodded. This was no good for any of them. "Then, where are his brothers?"

Estel now stood up. Duirellon was talking to his brothers, so he tried to save them from further punishment. He slowly said "They are my brothers. Leave them alone"

"Good. Good. Come, human child" and he went to Estel. Estel just recoiled away from him, his back still stinging. Duirellon grabbed him and cut the bonds on his wrists, only to chain them besides Elladan.

"Things should not remain like this, I assure you" then, with a cold laugh, Duirellon exited the room, leaving the four behind. He now knew the things he needed to know, the boy took the twins as his brothers.

* * *

This was a big shock to Estel. Never in all his short life had someone treated him this bad. The chains were a little too big for the child's little wrists. He slowly started to get his hand off it, then his hand was free. He had made it! It was possible for him to take them off. He tried with the other one, and he had the same success. 

Estel knew that his brothers were mad at him for leaving the house when he was supposed not to. So, he went to his friend. Slowly, carefully, he made his way across the floor to where Legolas was.

He reached him, and started to call him "Legolas, saes, it is me, Estel"

Legolas didn't say a thin, and Estel was getting worried. He urgently called him again "Legolas! Legolas! It is afternoon, wake up" The child was near tears now.

* * *

Legolas felt someone touching his arm, calling him, urging him to wake. He recognized the voice, Estel. Yes, Estel maybe wanted to go out to the gardens, but this early in the morning. Wait, Estel said afternoon? Why was he sleeping so late? 

Then he remembered. He had never made it to Rivendell, Duirellon had him within his grasp. But what was Estel doing here?

He opened a heavy lid, and saw the little Adan. "Estel, shh, I am fine" Legolas said.

"Legolas! Mellon-nín! Saes, stay awake?" Estel pleaded.

"Come Estel" Elladan said. "Let Legolas rest"

"No! I know you are angry with me!" Estel said. It was true, at first the twins had been so angry with their small brother, but after seeing how Duirellon had treated Estel, their anger turned into concern.

"No, Estel, we were. We are not anymore, some here, saes?" Elrohir pleaded.

By now, Estel had hugged Legolas, and was clinging so hard to the Elf, that was hurting Legolas back and aching ribs. "No, Legolas, please, you're injured"

"Shh, Estel, I am going to be fine, do not worry for me" Legolas tried to gently reassure the little child.

"But you were asleep, and it is already late. Also your eyes were closed."

"Shh, Estel, it is alright, I only need some rest. Go to your brother, saes, they are not angy at you, they are only concerned"

"You promise?"

"I promise, now go to them"

Estel went to his brothers. Both were tied to the wall, but still, their chains allowed little movement.

"'Dan, 'Ro, I am sorry!" And at this point, Estel couldn't help it anymore, he started to cry, shedding all his tears since Duirellon caught him. Then he continued "I should have never left the house, I should have been a good boy, not a bad one escaping my brothers and Ada. Ada is also going to be angry because I left"

Elladan opened his arms, and Estel didn't hesitate, but he swung into the warm embrace.

He started crying again, the tears simply would not stop.

"Cry, Estel, it is okay. I am here, and I am not angry at you, nor is Elrohir. It is only concern, and I am sure that Ada won't be angry when he sees that you are alright" Elladan tried to reassure his brother.

"'Dan… I am…sor…ry" Estel said between his sobs. Elrohir and Legolas just watched as the little Adan poured out his tears.

"Shh, shh. Sleep Estel" Elladan whispered.

"But it hurts 'Dan. My back hurts"

"I know Estel, but your body needs to sleep after all that has happened. Sleep, and the pain will go away", and afterwards, he started singing Estel an old lullaby that their mother used to sing to them, a long time ago, before she sailed into the West.

It was a song about the stars in the night sky, and the blue moon. Although it was afternoon, they still enjoyed it very much. Legolas felt his eyelids dropping, and he once again felled asleep, but this time in a healing, natural sleep.

Estel's sobs began to quiet down, until at last, Estel was asleep. All the last night's events had worn him down, as well as the encounter with Duirellon.

Elladan turn his eyes to Elrohir, finally they knew where their brother was, but for how long was he going to be safe?

TBC…

Author's notes:

Thanks to invisigoth3, IwishChan, Illeanah, HarryEstel, Shadow of dusk, Slayer3, mystic angel of the tarit and Gemini 969 for their reviews. Thanks so much, they mean a lot to me!

And there will be more soon!

Silverstreak Wolf


	16. There Is Still Hope

Chapter 16: There Is Still Hope

Discalimer: I do not own the Lord of The Rings

Author's notes: Here is chapter 16, I hope that you will enjoy it!

Estel lay happily in his brother's strong arms. He unconsciously held the rim of Elladan's robe, a small smile grazing his features.

The twins were also asleep, with their eyes only half open, they were tired.

Legolas was the worst of the four. His back still pained him, and although it was starting to heal, he needed proper rest to heal quicker. His eyes were completely closed, and this only proved the fact that his body needed to heal, and of his exhaustion.

Through the small window light began to appear, the sky was just getting lighter, dawn was coming. Outside of the hut a bird was heard singing a lonely tune. All was peaceful.

Estel stirred in his brother's arms. Elladan woke up with a start, thinking something was wrong, but Estel was just waking.

"Good morning gwador" he gently said.

"Good morning 'Dan" Estel replied sleepily.

Elrohir, hearing voices, also woke up.

"'Dan, I want to go out of here" Estel said.

"Don't worry Estel, I am sure that Ada will find us. Have no fear of that" Elladan said, trying to reassure his brother.

"Oh, Estel, come here" Elrohir said, and Estel got to his brother's side. "We will get out somehow. Do not worry, everything will be fine in time" Elrohir said.

* * *

Footsteps were heard outside of the room.

The twins realized they were in danger.

"Estel, I need you to return to your chains" Elrohir said. Estel was puzzled by this, he was human, so he couldn't hear the footsteps.

"Why?"

"Please don't ask Estel, hurry!" Estel, although small he was, knew that his brothers meant him no harm, so he complied. He passed his small fists in the hackles.

Just that moment Duirellon entered, and carefully regarded them.

"Good morning little Adan" he said, "I hope that you slept well"

Estel remained quiet.

Duiellon said nothing, he just regarded him with cold eyes.

"Leave him alone. He has done nothing to you" Elladna said.

"Well, let me inform you that he is to stay here until I say otherwise, along with you two, and theprinceling."He then laughed.

To the twins and Estel's relief, he then marched away. Elladan then called to Estel, and Estel once again went over to his brothers.

"Do not worry Estel, Ada is already out there looking for us. He will find us."

"Will he find us soon, 'Dan?" Estel asked.

"Yes, Estel, very, very soon. In no time we will be home again" Elladan said.

"Yes Estel, have no fear. Do not listen to what he says. Now be happy, he is gone, and possibly, he won't return in a long time" Elrohir said.

* * *

Elrond was leading the searching party across the forest. Frustration was gnawing at his heart. Why, oh why, when his three sons and their dear friend were missing he couldn't find even a single print?

His heart was heavy. The Mirkwood Prince was missing, of that he was sure. He didn't know the whereabouts of the twins, and his younger son had escaped.

Only those four together could be so troublesome! But now, the hard thing was to find a single clue that would lead them to the missing friends.

In his heart he knew that they were not dead, but for how long?

* * *

The sunlight was coming in through the window. They all sat in silence, except for Legolas, who was still sleeping.

The twins were trying to get a plot to get out, but nothing they thought of would work.

Just that moment Legolas woke up. He blinked his eyes, and looked up to see Estel sited between his brothers, all three deep in thought.

"Legolas!" Elladan was the first to notice him. "How are you mellon-nín?"

"I feel much better!"

And indeed he did look better. His back was healing, although he would still be sore for the coming days. He felt rested, and with new energy.

"'Las! You're awake" And Estel threw himself into his friends arms. "Please don't scare me again!"

"Don't worry; I'm going to be fine Estel"

Legolas gazed up at the small window, and saw the daylight. The twins couldn't see what he was looking at, it was above their heads on the wall they ware chained to, but it gave them an idea.

"The window!" Both twins exclaimed. Legolas and Estel both wore puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Estel, you could climb the wall…"

"And go for help" the twins said.

Estel pondered this for a second. The window was not so high, but Estel was just a little boy, and couldn't reach that high.

"Come on, Estel, we'll help you" Elladan said.

"Okay"

"Estel, get out, and don't look back, grab Corusador if you can and ride as hard as you can" Elrohir said.

Elladan crouched on the floor, and Estel stepped in his shoulders. He slowly rose, being careful with his brother. Elrohir helped Estel to keep his balance. Then Elladan's chains would go no further.

"Estel, can you reach the window?" Elladan asked.

"Yes!" the single word was uttered with joy.

* * *

Elrond and his party were busy tracking the twins. After all they had no clue as to what had become of them, so they had started the search again in the morning.

Their hearts were heavy; now they were on their own without tracks or prints left to follow, all washed away by the rain.

Elrond in his heart knew that something was amiss with his three sons, and he desperately hoped that it was nothing too serious.

They kept on going. Elrond was nervous, although he didn't show it. Why did his sons and his friend always get in such situations? He had no idea, and his mind just kept going further while he wondered if they once again were to cross the gate to Imladris with serious wounds, being carried by someone else.

Will they make it in one piece at least once during their whole lives? Elrond wondered, but he knew the answer, of course not. No matter what they did, or where they went, his sons always always ended up injured.

TBC…

Author's notes: I know all of you want to see when Elrond finally meets with Duirellon, all I can tell you is that he is closer than he knows!

A special thanks to the ones who reviewed. I am sorry that I couldn't reply to them, but replies for this chapter will be send out shortly. Thanks so much once again! They mean a lot to me!

More is coming soon!

Silverstreak Wolf


	17. Escape!

Chapter 17: Escape!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Author's notes: Well, here is chapter 17, I hope that you will enjoy it!

"'Dan, the window is closed" Estel said. The hope that was in his heart was slowly fading away.

"Look, Estel, you could open it. Just push it forward" Legolas said, as he had a better view of the window.

Estel obeyed. The window was stuck, as if it had not been used in a long time. Estel was struggling with it; the window was so heavy for him to move.

At first, nothing happened. Then slowly the window began making its way outwards. It was slowly but surely. Everyone's heart filled with joy at the prospect of at least a small chance of escape.

Then, after a long time, the window stood open. Elrohir, with the movement that his chains allowed, helped Estel get down from Elladan's shoulders. The poor boy was panting with the effort.

"Good work Estel. Now rest a little" Elrohir said while Elladan got up from his crouched position. Estel then leaned against Elladan.

All were smiling. They couldn't believe that their plan was actually working. Now, Estel only needed to go for help.

After a few moments had passed, and Estel had regained his breath, Elladan once more crouched on the floor. A little steadier this second time, Estel stood on Elladan's shoulders, with the help from Elrohir.

Although the movements were restrained by the chains, they still managed it.

"Estel, I speak for the three of us when I say please be careful" Elladan said.

"Don't worry 'Dan, I'll be fine"

"Good luck mellon-nín" Legolas said. Estel at last got hold of the rim of the window, and climbed out of it. In the blink of an eye he was gone.

The twins and Legolas only hoped that their "hope" would make it in time.

* * *

Estel jumped out of the window. He was free! No more dark and scary Elves, no more chains! He was free, but his brothers and friend were not. He needed to get help.

The hut was bigger than it had appeared at first. Estel was afraid someone might appear and catch him, but luckily no one was in sight.

He carefully made his way around the hut, trying to hear if anyone approached. Of course, he was not an Elf, but he was being extremely cautious, knowing about the danger of the situation he was in.

He realized that he, the twins and Legolas had been in a back room. At the front of the hut stood tied three unknown horses, as well as Corusador, Rochmith, and his brother's horses.

He went quickly to Corusador, untied him, and rode up at a fast canter, trying to get away from that place.

* * *

Corusador kept on running. Sweat already was visible on his coat, but he didn't care, he knew that his master was in danger, so he kept going on. He had to get away from that place. He was in great distress, feeling the danger that his master and he were leaving behind.

Estel was no better. He was anxious to get away from that dreadful place, and he kept going on knowing it was for the best. That way, he was free to go for help. He suddenly heard horses galloping nearby.

Were they strangers? He had no idea if the riders worked for Duirellon or not, so he just tried to get out of the way.

He galloped to hide behind some bushes, hoping that it was someone who would help him.

* * *

Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were still in the hut. It was some time after Estel had left, but they thought themselves lucky that still Duirellon didn't know.

But the luck was not going to last forever. It was afternoon and Duirellon entered the room where the three friends were.

"Good afternoon" he said. Apparently he was in a happy mood, but his big grin suddenly fell and his eyes turned with a deep anger. He now had noticed Estel's absence.

"Now will you tell me where that Adan is?" he said in a menacing voice.

The three friends remain quiet; they needed to get Estel as much time as possible.

"I think I asked you a question! Answer me!" frustration was building inside him. How he had let the little Adan escape? After all, he was just a little boy.

It was then that he noticed the open window. He glared angrily at them all. "How did he escape?" he said through gritted teeth.

There was still no answer. He felt his blood boiling inside him, he was so angry because he had been so reckless as to not taking care of the window, and now that Adan was going to ruin his plans.

"Let it be what you want, but I will find him" he angrily snapped, before turning and slamming shut the door.

"Well, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Legolas said. "Estel is intelligent and is several hours ahead of him"

"Yes, lucky for Estel. However I hope that he will be all right." Elladan said.

"Don't worry 'Dan, Estel will get help and take us out of here" Legolas said, having faith in his little friend.

"We really hope so, Legolas. We really hope so" Elrohir said.

* * *

"Salion! Nebegon!" Duirellon called.

"Yes, Master?" Salion said.

"That little Adan has escaped, and I want him back!"

"But, master, how long has it been?" Nebegon asked.

"I don't know! Just go out there and find him!"

Salion and Nebegon turned to obey the orders. They were outside when they discovered that one pony was missing. Corusador was not there.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Salion asked.

"Of course, better tell him now." Nebegon said.

They headed back inside to break the news to Duirellon.

When he saw them enter so quickly after they had left, Duirellon quickly asked them "What is the problem now?"

"Master, the pony, you know the one that the Adan was riding is gone." Nebegon said.

"What? Then what are you waiting, go for him!"

"But, master, the problem is that he left several hours ago, and is riding a pony" Salion said.

"I am sure that two horses can catch up with a little pony" Duirellon replied. "I want you to go and bring him to me. He escaped, and I am sure that he went for help. We must stop him. Now go, I don't care how long you take as long as you bring him to me"

With that the two brothers left, searching for Estel.

* * *

Estel was there, trying to hide among the bushes. The riders were near, getting nearer all the time. He realized that there were more than two.

He then realized that they were not humans, they were Elves! Their horses were making far less noise than any human horse would.

Suddenly, his heart gave a leap as he realized who was the leader of the riders, none other than his father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

TBC…

Oh, yes, Estel has finally found his Ada!

Author's notes: Thanks to the ones who reviewed. Thanks so much, your reviews mean a lot to me! Once again I will reply to them.

More is coming soon!

Silverstreak Wolf


	18. Ada

Chapter 18: Ada

Author's notes: Here is chapter 18, I hope that you will like it!

Elrond and his company were completely lost as to where the twins and Legolas were. They were scanning carefully the forest floor, trying to see any clue.

Unfortunately, they had had no such luck. They were riding in the direction that the now wash out prints were leading to. But the problem was that they were not certain whether it was the right direction or not.

Elrond, being in the front of the party, suddenly stopped. He sensed someone getting nearer and nearer, but it was not an evil presence. He heard that it was a horse.

It was only one, and Elrond felt the urge to know who it was. He continued riding forward.

In front of him were some bushes, and the noise was coming from behind there. He stopped once more in front of them, waiting for the rider to appear.

What he saw made his heart jump in his chest. He was awaiting everything but this. Out of the bushes came a little pony, and most importantly, his son, Estel.

"ADA!" Estel screamed.

Elrond quickly dismounted and went to where Estel was atop Corusador. Estel did not hesitate and dismounted quickly running for his father.

"Estel, ion-nin, I was so worried for you!" Elrond exclaimed while grabbing Estel and hugging him.

Elrond noted that something was wrong with Estel. He seemed tense, and Corusador was panting and sweating, which meant that he had been running for a long distance.

Elrond finally put Estel down and knelt in front of him. Estel wouldn't look at him in the eyes, so Elrond gently lift his chin.

"Are you angry with me, Ada?" Estel said a little fearful.

"Of course not, ion nin, I was worried for you and your brothers" Elrond gently answered. This remembered Estel why he had escaped.

"Ada, they are prisoners to a dark Elf!" Estel said.

Elrond and the warriors looked at him curiously. Dark Elf?

"What do you mean, Estel?" Elrond asked a little worried.

"He is bad, Ada. He hits them and they can't get away. They have chains in their hands" this was far worse than what Elrond was expecting. His sons and Legolas injured and chained?

"Do you know the name of the Elf?"

"Yes, he said that it was Duir…Duirellon, Ada" this brought memories to Elrond. He had almost been killed by that same Elf, but afterwards, no one saw him again.

"Oh, Estel, are you injured?" Elrond asked.

"My back hurts Ada" Estel said.

Elrond ordered the warriors to dismount, and ordered them to scout the nearby area. He needed to tend to Estel.

Glorfindel came by his side. "I already ordered someone to fetch water for you, and to start a fire, mellon nin. And here is your healing pack" He said, handing Elrond the pack that contained the healing hebs.

Glorfindel also knelt down by Estel's side, greeting him. Estel felt so happy and relieved to be with his Ada and Glorfindel again.

Elrond then told Estel to show him where it hurt, and Estel told him that his back. Elrond told him to sit down.

Estel complied, and Elrond gently lift up Estel's shirt. A whip lash was in Estel's back. It wasn't so bad, it looked old, but hopefully not infected. It was already healing, but it sure was hurting the small child.

When the water was boiling, a warrior brought it to Elrond. Elrond passed Estel to Glorfindel and told him to hold him while he cleaned and bandaged the wound.

Elrond put some water in a bowl and added some crushed Athelas to clean the wound. He gently started cleaning it, but it was hurting Estel, so he whispered "Estel, I know it is going to hurt, but you have to be very brave"

"Ada, like a warrior?"

"Yes, ion like a warrior"

Elrond gently finished cleaning the wound, and then he bandaged it. Luckily it had not become infected, and was already healing nicely.

He then carefully bandaged it. "All done, ion nin" he said.

Glorfindel gently passed Estel to Elrond. "Ada, was I brave?" Estel asked.

"Oh, yes, very, very brave" Elrond said.

"Do you know where are your brothers, Estel?" Glorfindel asked.

"YES! I know the way"

"Excellent, now we can continue looking for them" Elrond said.

He gave the command and everyone mounted. Estel was in front of Elrond, as Elrond didn't want him riding alone after his injury. Also he felt that he needed to protect Estel, but Corusador, always loyal, understood and followed them.

Now the search party was on the right way to help the three Elves still captured.

* * *

Salion and Nebegon kept on riding at full speed, following Estel's trail. Then they stopped.

From a distance they could see the child, and his pony, but the small child was sitting in front of an Elf. And that Elf was not alone; he was with a party of Elves! Now they were in trouble, Duirellon surely was going to get angry.

"What do we do now?" Salion whispered to Nebegon.

"I don't know. Go back and alert Duirellon?" Nebegon answered.

"Seems like the best idea. Come, let us hurry" Salion said.

Before they parted, they saw that the party of Elves was also preparing to go. They knew that the child was going to lead them directly to Duirellon, so they decided to hurry.

They spun around their horses and headed in the direction from which they had come.

They galloped at full speed, not caring to see if he Elves were far behind. Their horses already were panting, and a gleaming layer of sweat covered their coats. They were nearly there.

They arrived, dismounted, tied the horses, and entered running into the house. Duirellon was startled by the commotion.

"Did you find him?" he asked.

"Master. No. but the. Elves. found him" Salion said between gasps. Both humans were still gasping for air after the hard ridding and running for their master.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"We. Mean that some. Elves. Found him" Nebegon answered this time.

"Then what are you waiting for? We need to get away from here as soon as possible!" Duirellon wasn't expecting a party of elves! He was meant to meet with Elrond alone!

"Yes master" both replied.

"Ready the horses!"

"But, master, they are already worn out from the trip" Salion said.

"Well, then grab the other two horses, but leave the grey one alone. You know how he gets" Duirellon said referring to Rochmith.

"Yes master" Salion said.

Outside, the twins' horses, as Rochmith, would not let the humans get near to them. They reared, and neighed, and turned away from them. Sensing that it was useless, Salion and Nebegon decided to use their own horses.

They entered the cabin again, and explain the problem to Duirellon "I don't care which horses you take, just hurry up, we need to take our prisoners.

Duirellon entered the room where the twins and Legolas were. He made his way to Legolas, gave a hard kick in the ribs without notice, and when Legolas opened his mouth to gasp, he quickly gagged him. Then he proceeded to cut the ropes that held Legolas in place.

Legolas was still too weak, so he didn't move, knowing it would provoke Duirellon. He took him outside, and helped him mount Duirellon's horse. Rochmith upon seeing Legolas neighed and tried to get away from the ropes that held him. It did not had the desired effect as he had already escaped once; Duirellon himself had made sure that it was not going to happen again, the ropes were well tied.

Legolas saw his horse, and knew that the animal really hated that place, and wanted to get away from there, but of course, he was not going to leave his master alone. He shook his head, trying to warn him, but no matter, Rochmith was not going to be still, he kept neighing and kicking.

Salion and Nebegon were ready with their horses, and were going to get the twins, when Duirellon urged them on, the elves were getting nearer.

TBC…

Author's notes: Thanks to the ones who reviewed. Thanks so much! I really appreciate them!Replies to this chapter will be sent out shortly.

And more is coming soon!

Silverstreak Wolf


	19. Getting Closer

Chapter 19: Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Author's notes: Well, another chapter is here, I hope that you will enjoyiy :)

Estel kept guiding Elrond and the warriors. They were getting nearer and nearer, and this was making Duirellon anxious. He called to his servants

"Salion! Nebegon! Let's just go!" In truth, he didn't want to stand face to face with an angry Elrond and a group of others nine warriors, this simply was not good for him.

Salion was outside checking the horses for a last time, while Nebegon was inside unchaining Elrohir from the wall. Duirellon was outside, with Legolas in front of him in his horse. He told Salion to tie Legolas' hands; he really didn't want his prisoner to escape. Salion did as he was told, and tied Legolas hands behind his back.

Nebegon next came out with Elrohir, who was struggling really hard, trying to break free from his captors, now that help was on the way, but Nebegon was having none of it. He and Salion tied the elf's hands behind his back, before mounting him on Nebegon's horse. Salion went once more inside to unchain Elladan.

Duirellon, being an Elf, could clearly hear Elrond's party getting nearer and nearer. Nebegon was ready, but where was Salion? "Salion! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming master!" he heard the reply. He dismounted, handed his horse's reins to Nebegon, and went inside for Salion. "Leave him; we must get away from here as soon as possible! We already have one anyway!"

Salion complied, and left Elladan'schained handsas they were. Elladan, however, wanted to get time for his father to arrive. He said "Wait! You cannot leave me!"

Duirellon ushered Salion outside, and replied to the twin "Oh, yes ,we can, and we are. We need to get away as soon as possible, and we can't stay here unchaining you and taking you. Your brother gave us quite a fight, and I am sure that you will do the same, so good bye" and with that, he left.

* * *

The journey was a hard one for Elrohir and Legolas. Legolas' wounds were hurting him once more as the jumps from the horse moved them. Soon afterwards he was unconscious once more. And Elrohir, well, he didn't want to leave his brother behind, tied to a wall and all alone. 

They were going in a direction unknown to Elrohir, and meanwhile his mind was looking for an opportunity of escape, but that was highly unlikely, Estel had escaped, Duirellon was not going to let him escape that easily.

* * *

The horses kept on going at full speed. Nebegon, however, noted that his horse was slowing his pace. Elrohir also noted this, and knew that his and Nebegon's weight was too much for the poor horse. 

The horse was getting behind Salion and Duirellon. Nebegon called out to Duirellon, and Duirellon just replied in a cold, hard voice that spoke of trouble and danger "What do you want?"

He even didn't stop the horses, but kept on riding. "Master, the horse is remaining behind. I think he is too tired and we are too much weight for him."

Then Duirellon remembered. Salion and Nebegon were riding the same horses they had ridden while searching for Estel, and were already tired. But Nebegon was going behind because he had the additional weight of Elrohir. Of course, Elves are light, but still, it was extra weight for the horse.

Duirellon pondered this for a moment, never stopping. Then he ordered "Nebegon, pass the Elf to Salion, but make it quickly! We cannot stop for too long, we need to get away"

Then they stopped, while Elrohir was passed form Nebegon's horse onto Salion's horse.

"Now, let us go!" was the order Duirellon gave.

He knew that they had done that to gain some time, but still, the other horses were not going to last much longer without the proper rest. Things were not going as he had them planned.

* * *

"Ada, it was that way!" Estel said from where he sat atop his father's horse. He was leading the party of warriors to rescue his brothers and best friend. 

Elrond guided his horse in the direction that Estel was indicating. They had to be fast, he really wanted to catch up with the Elf who had hurt his adoptive son and held his twins prisoners, as well as the Mirkwood Prince, someone he had learned to love as a son.

He couldn't believe, that Elf, Duirellon, had been gone for so long, and now he returns seeking revenge, with his sons.

He couldn't bare the thought of having them as captives under that Elf. He had to save them, to make sure that they were still alive and as fine as they could be.

In front of them were some bushes that gave way into a clearing. In the clearing was a hut, and outside it were three horses tied. One was Rochmith, and the other two belonged to the twins. Elrond couldn't believe it! They had finally made it! He would same his sons and Legolas!

Just a little more and everything was going to be fine, or that was what Elrond thought.

* * *

Elladan heard horses approaching. This was not good, maybe Duirellon was returning for him after all. He tried to remain quiet until he was certain that the ones coming were no foes. 

Then he heard whinnies coming from Rochmith, and his horse, along with Elrohir's horse. But they were not distressed whinnies as they had been when Salion and Nebegon were trying to mount them, but they were happy whinnies. This puzzled him a little, why would the horses be happy? Unless... it was someone they knew!

Estel had succeeded in going for help! His little brother had returned with help, and he was going to be saved. He just regretted that his brother and Legolas had been taken, but once he was free, he would help them look everywhere for his missing brother and friend. A smile appeared on his face. At long last things were starting to get better.

* * *

Elrond ordered his warriors to dismount and leave their horses behind the bushes. He told Estel to remain behind, hidden among the bushes. He really wanted to keep him safe, and he told him to hide to prevent more harm coming to his son. Thensome started walking into the clearing, while some remained behind to scan the area, and make sure that there was no other dnager. The archers with the bows drawn out, and all watchful for any trouble. 

Elrond saw Rochmith and the horses, and the three horses started whining happily. Finally they saw someone that would treat them with kindness, someone they knew. There were only three horses, and Elrond wondered if inside the hut was theElf he was looking for. He knew that was the place they were looking for, as there were the horses tied.

He decided to investigate further, ever watchful. Then he heard the shouts coming from inside "Help! I'm here!" he knew it was Elladan. He felt relief at knowing that Elladan was alive, but he also felt the dread invading him, where were Elrohir and Legolas?

He answered "Elladan! Where are you?"

"Over here Ada!" Elladan answered, joyous that it was his father.

"No one else is here Ada!" Elladan said, knowing the extra precaution the warriors were taking.

"Do not worry ion nin, I'm coming" Then Elrond, followed by Glorfindel, entered into the hut through the back door. Elrond was shocked at what he saw.

Elladan was tied to a wall, metal shackles and chains holding his wrists. In the center was a column with blood, dried blood, but neither Legolas nor Elrohir were visible.

Elrond ushered quickly to his son and hugged him "Elladan, ion nin, everything is going to be fine. I am so glad to see you"

"Me too Ada"

"Do not worry, I am going to take you out of here"

Then Glorfindel came forward "Glorfindel! It is good to see you too!" Elladan said.

"You had us all worried Elladan" he gently said.

"I know, and I am sorry. But it wasn't my fault! It was Duirellon! Ada, he has taken 'Ro and Legolas. We need to go after them!"

"Shhh, we will talk of this after we have taken you out of there" Elrond said. Then it dawned on him, they didn't had the key to release Elladan.

He and Glorfindel went into the other room searching for a key. He just hoped that the key was there.

* * *

"Did you find it?" Elrond asked Glorfindel. They were in the next room. There was a table at the center, four chairs, and some drawers stood at the left side. 

"No, but it must be around here somewhere. I do not think that they took with them, they must have fled when they heard us coming"

"I know, but what if they really took it? I cannot leave Elladan like that, and I need to go and rescue Elrohir and Legolas"

"You are worried, but things will clear up, I assure you, that Elf is not going to escape again. We won't let him." thenopened a drawer, and took somethind from it. Something shiny, keys. "Look, I found some keys! Maybe one will open Elladan's chains" Glorfindel said showing the keys to Elrond.

* * *

Elladan looked up as soon as he heard footsteps coming. Glorfindel had a set of keys in his hand. They tried each one, until at last a little one made it. 

Elladan came free, and hugged his father. Then he hugged Glorfindel. He was so happy to see them. Then he remembered about Legolas and Elrohir, and told his Ada "Ada, we need to go after Elrohir and Legolas!"

Just then a warrior entered into the hut and exclaimed "My Lord, we have found some horse tracks leading away from here, and they are recent. We think that we can still catch up with them!"

TBC...

Author's notes: Once again I wanted to thank you for all the reviews I got for last chapter, thanks so much!

And yes, I know that you were anticipating the confrontation between Duirellon and Elrond, but it is coming next chapter! The next update should be up soon!

Silverstreak Wolf


	20. Running Away

Chapter 20: Running Away!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Author's Notes: I know that it has taken some time to get the update, I am so sorry! But the next chapter won't take too long to update! But, for now here is hcapter 20, I hope that you will enjoy it!

* * *

"Ada, we need to go for them!" Elladan said. 

"Calm down, ion nin, first tell me if you are all right"

"Yes, Ada, just some bruises, but Legolas, Ada, he is badly injured, we need to go after them!They also have 'Ro!"

Elrond nodded, and took them outside where the warriors were waiting for them. They had already freed the horses, which were calmer with the elves than with the humans. Elrond gave the signal to mount, and everyone did so. Estel was once again with Elrond, and Elladan was mounting his own horse.

Then they parted.

* * *

They kept going at full speed, following the prints left by the horses. They were gaining on them. Elrond knew this, with each step his horse took, he was getting nearer and nearer to Elrohir and Legolas, just a little more. 

They were going through the forest, but each time the trees were getting thinner and thinner, and each time they were more far apart from each other, they were going out of it into the plains. Just as they came out, Elrond saw three horses.

"Noro lim! Noro lim!" he urged his horse on, he really needed to catch up with Duirellon.

Finally, they were just a few feet away from them. Salion and Nebegon's horses were really going behind, but Duirellon was a different matter. His horse still had speed and was trying desperately to go ahead.

Then, suddenly, Salion's horse stumbled, and was unable to regain the pace. The horse fell, bringing down both riders. Elrond saw this, and just urged his horse forward. Elladan cried out for his fallen twin, afraid that he got wounded during the fall. He was just behind Elrond, and when he arrived to the place where his twin was, he jumped off his horse, and went to him.

"'Ro, gwador nin, are you allright?"

Elrohir was lying on the floor, with his hands tied behind his back. He had his eyes closed, and that was what scared Elladan the most. He reached a hand to his twin's neck, trying to find a pulse. He was nervous, wondering if it was there. Then he felt it, his twin was still alive!

"'Ro? Please wake up gwador nin?"

* * *

Elrohir just felt that someone was calling him, but his leg hurt. He knew it was Elladan.Elrohirtried to open his eyes.Then he heard another two voices, one belonged to his father, and the other to his little brother Estel. 

"Elrohir, I'm here, ion nin" Elrond gently said, while trying to check if there were any visible injuries.

"Ada? 'Dan?" He asked.

"Yes, ion nin, I am here" Then he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ada, what happened"

Elladan was now slowly trying to unbound his hands.

"Shh, ion nin, you fell of a horse"

This brought back memories to Elrohir.

"Ada, he has taken Legolas, you must follow him!"

"Do not worry, some warriors went after him, I need to check that you are allright"

"Yes, Ada, I am, 'Dan can look after me, just please go! I am fine, really"

"I'll take care of him, Ada, do not worry" Elladan said. Then he added " I also will take care of Estel. Just please Ada, be careful"

Elrond gave a hug to each of his sons, before mounting his own horse, and following again in hot pursuit behind the warriors he sent after Duirellon.

* * *

Duirellon just kept ridding at full speed, but apparently, his horse was tiring fast. Elrond had stopped to look at his son, and a few warriors had remained behind with them, but there were still some who were after him. 

Nebegon had disappeared a while ago, and Duirellon only cared now for his escape. He had, at least the Mirkwood Prince.

When he glanced back, he noted that Elrond was following him _again_. Really, was there no escape from that Elven Lord. He urged his steed to go faster, but it was just slowing his pace.

He came to a river. The current was going fast, and with the recent rains, the river had much water, making it impossible to cross.

His horse just reared and pawed at the ground, knowing he would never make it across the river. He turned right, and tried to follow it downstream to search for a suitable place to cross.

But to his bad luck, Elrond placed his stallion in front of him, and behind him were Elrond's warriors, there was no escape now. He tried to turn his horse and seek an opening between the warriors, but it only resulted in the horse rearing in distress.

Duirellon barely had time, but in the end he grasped the horse mane. Then he dismounted. Duirellon stood, and momentarily forgot about Legolas, so a warrior came and lifted him off the horse. Elrond gave a signal, and three warriors went with him to make a stretcher for the injured Mirkwood Prince.

Then the horse went running into the forest. Elrond dismounted, and grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready in case he needed to draw it out.

Duirellon just stared at Elrond, and Elrond did the same. Both were circling around each other, the confrontation between the two had finally taken place.

* * *

"'Ro, are you sure that you are all right?" Elladan asked. 

"Yes, do not worry, gwador nin"

"Then come, let me help you stand" Elladan slowly pulled Elrohir to his feet, but Elrohir just grimaced. Elladan didn't notice this, but Estel did.

"'Ro, what a funny face you are making!" the child said, thinking his brother was making funny faces.

Elladan turned to look at him, and said in a clear voice, "Tell me where you hurt" Elrohir now looked amazed, Elladan could clearly talk like his father when he knew they were hiding injuries, especially Legolas.

Elladan asked one of the warriors who had remained behind to extend some cloaks, and then he seated Elrohir there.

Elladan then went to talk to another warrior, and asked him to boil some water, then he went for a herb pack that all the warriors were carrying.

"Now, gwador, please tell me where you are hurt"

"My ankle"

"Which one" Elladan said through gritted teeth, glaring now at his brother, he only wanted to help him, but Elrohir kept refusing his help.

"Left" Elladan checked the leg. It was not broken, but the ankle was sprained. Elladan bandaged it, before preparing a tea for the pain. He gave it to Elrohir and asked "anything else?"

"no, it was only my ankle" Elrohir answered.

Then he left to talk to one of the warriors, they would be keeping watch for anything that approached. He then ordered two to go and check on Salion. They were elves, and could not leave someone hurt or wounded, they needed to tend to him.

Elladan return to his brothers. "Are you felling better?" he asked Elrohir now with concern. He had been really scared for his twin.

"Yes, I am fine, you already tended to my injury"

"Estel, I want to thank you for going for help" Elladna said, sitting beside his brothers.

"Yes, Estel you saved us" Elrohir said.

"I am glad that you are now safe and well. Is Legolas going to be fine?" He asked.

"Oh Estel we hope so"said Elladan.

TBC...

Author's notes: Once again I want to thank all the ones who reviewed. Thanks so much! And the next update will be up soon!

Silverstreak Wolf


	21. Confrontation!

Chapter 21: Confrontation!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Author's notes: Well, here is chapter 21, I hope that you will enjoy it!

Elrond looked directly at Duirellon, following his every movement, aware of the situation he was in. In front of him stood a dark elf, Duirellon, who once had been a Rivendell Elf. However, at one time Rivendell had been in danger of orcs, and Duirellon's brother had been killed.

Duirellon blamed this on Elrond, and had kept his sons as hostages along with the Mirkwood Prince in hoping to get Elrond hurt the same way he was wounded so many years ago.

His plan had gone wrong when Estel, Elrond's human son, his adoptive son, had escaped and had gone for help. Luckily, Elrond had already been out with a search party looking for his sons. Estel had informed him of what had happened, and had told them the exact location of Duirellon´s hideout.

At least now his sons and Legolas were out of Duirellons clutches. But still, he knew he would not get away so easily. He carefully grabbed the hilt of his sword, in case he may need it to fight. Knowing Duirellon, he was sure he was going to need it.

At their side, the river rushed by. Having increased its size by the recent rains, at that moment was just unthinkable. There was no escape now for either of them, and Elrond knew this. He was prepared for whatever Duirellon's first move was.

In a quick moment, Duirellon drew his sword, and raised it to slash at Elrond.

* * *

Elrohir was still seated. He dare not even think to stand, after all, Elladan was there watching him, making sure that he kept weight out of his sprained ankle. Apart from that, the bruises that he had acquired during the fall were painful. So even if he had wanted, he could not stand. His leg was badly bruised, as well as his arm, but he had been just as lucky that after the recent rains the ground had not been too hard, but was rather soft below the grass and tuft that grew on the forest ground. 

The sky was turning gray once again. The clouds slowly covered the sky. Elrohir knew that rain would come soon, maybe even another storm. He just hoped that they would be in their home when the rain hit.

Home! How he had missed it after being imprisoned for so long. He longed for his soft bed, and a warm meal. His attention was brought again to his young brother, Estel, who was tugging at his sleeve.

"'Ro!"

"Yes, Estel?"

"Where is Ada?" Estel asked.

Elrohir gulped. He knew that their father had gone in pursuit of Duirellon, but at least other warriors were with him.

"He will return soon, do not worry Estel"

Glorfindel came walking after he and Elladan had arrange for some warriors to tend to Salion. After all, they could not leave him hurt, they were Elves, and had the heart to tend to his wounds.

They came back to check on Elrohir and Estel. Elrohir heard them approach, and wondered how things were going.

"'Dan, Glorfindel" he said.

"'Ro, are you fine?" Elladan said.

"Yes, do not worry for me. I am going to be fine"

Glorfindel knew that the last few days had been tiring for the twins and Estel, so he told Elladan to sat next to his twin.

"How are you three feeling?" he asked the twins and Estel.

In truth, they were tired, but they would not admit it directly. Only Estel answered truthfully.

"Tired" he said.

Elladan and Elrohir remained quiet. Glorfindel knew they were tired, but they would not admit it, so he asked again "Are you feeling well?" now the question was directed at the twins.

They knew they could evade him no longer, so they replied at the same time "Tired"

"I know, so why don't you rest a little? It is fine if you get a little sleep, I will keep watch over you"

The three brothers didn't need further telling, and as Glorfindel stood to let them rest, they fell asleep, giving in to the demand of proper sleep.

* * *

The sword came down with a swish, and struck the ground. Elrond barely had time to dodge the sword aimed at him. The sword came again. But this time Elrond was ready. He unsheathed his sword, and blocked the attack. 

Now he took the time to deliver a slash of his own, but Duirellon countered it. Elrond now realized that they were equally matched, and remembered that Duirellon had served as one of the warriors of Imladris.

Duirellon attacked again. Elrond dodged the blow, but his left arm was slashed at the top. A look of glee crossed Duirellon's face; finally he would eliminate the Elven Lord for once and for all.

Elrond felt the sword cut his arm, but he put the pain aside, concentrating on his adversary. He moved the sword with skill, blocking and parrying his opponent's sword.

After some time, neither looked tired, both were still at it. Elrond saw his opportunity. Elrond moved forward, and slashed at Duirellon. He didn't have enough time to block the attack. Duirellon received a large slash at his stomach. Blood began pouring from it. It was not too deep to be fatal, but it was large enough to weaken him.

He desperately tried to slash at Elrond again, but his efforts were in vain. He was in no condition to continue fighting with the wound he had received.

"Duirellon, let's stop this. You were not always like this. You can change into the elf you were once before" Elrond said, trying to bring the other elf to speaking terms, he wanted to leave the swords as a last resource. Maybe now that Duirellon was injured he might be more reasonable to talk to.

"You are wrong! That elf is dead! My brother died saving your city from the orcs! It is your fault!" Duirellon was not talking reasonably, he was talking with anger.

"Calm down, let us talk about this. Your brother is dead, and he died defending Rivendell. He died with the honor of a warrior. You must take console in this! He died the way any warrior would have wanted to" Elrond said.

"Yes, I know it was the death that he wanted, dying in battle" Duirellon said trough gritted teeth.

"Take it easy, you can still change into the elf you were before, I tell you this again. You can change. Leave all the past behind. Come, let me tend to your wound" Elrond said, but it was fruitless, Duirellon simply didn't want to hear about it.

"Never!", and with those words, he threw himself at Elrond, his sword pointing directly at the elven Lord. Elrond blocked him again, and step to the side. Duirellon fell to the floor, unable to regain his step. Duirellon stood up, but with some difficulty.

In the match, both elves had come closer to the river, and besides them the water rushed by. Duirellon attacked again, but was quickly loosing his strength. Blood was seeping through his wound, and being moving with his sword in hand was not helping it. Already his robes were colored a deep crimson with a silvery tinge to it, his blood.

He was not going to be defeated; least of all by Elrond. He had wanted revenge, and had gotten it by hurting the Mirkwood Prince and the twins, the sons of Elrond. But along with that, he had also held captive the boy who was Elrond's adoptive son.

Yes, he had done what he had wanted; he had avenged his brother's dead. He lunged again at Elrond, and caught him. But this time, he had sent Elrond off balance, bringing him with him into the river.

* * *

Elrond had assigned the warriors that had come with him to make a stretcher to carry back Legolas. They were busy doing this, searching for long branches that would help support the elf back to camp. 

After they had gotten the branches, they extended two of their cloaks over them, making the stretcher. Then they put the Prince over it, before covering him with another cloak.

At last, they started walking carefully towards their camp, knowing that the Prince was badly injured. They tried to make haste, but they did not dare go too fast for fear of aggravating Legolas wounds.

* * *

"Lord Glorfindel, someone is approaching" one of the warriors informed him. 

"Thank you. Do you know if they stand any threat towards us?"

"I believe not, my lord, we think they are the warriors that went with Lord Elrond"

And the warrior's suspicions were proven correct. There came his captain, and his fellow warriors, but they were baring a stretcher between them. That didn't look too good at all. Something definitely was wrong.

Glorfindel approached them, and knew that they were caring Legolas. Now that he took a good look at him, he realized that he indeed looked pale. He guided the warriors to a place where they could safely lay down Legolas.

Someone had gone in advanced and had extended a blanket. Carefully they lay Legolas there.

"What happened?" Glorfindel asked.

"We followed Duirellon, but Elrond told us to bring here Prince Legolas"

"So Elrond is fighting with that Elf! I want you to send some of your men to help Elrond!" Glorfindel said.

"Yes, my lord, I will arrange it"

Glorfindel now turned to Legolas. He asked someone what had happened, and now he knew the whole story. He decided that it was best to let the brothers sleep rather than tell them when at last they were resting. He just hoped that Elrond was fine; he needed to tend to Legolas. His back was looking bad.

* * *

The current was strong, and the water was cold. Elrond didn't have enough time to take air, so now he desperately wanted to get air. He didn't know where his sword had landed, he even didn't know if he had brought it with him into the water. The only thing that mattered now was going to the surface for air. 

He was a bit confused about which way was up. He started going in one direction, and knew it was the correct one as he saw the dim line on trees on the bank reflected upon the water.

At last his head came up, and he gulped in the much needed air. He searched for Duirellon, but he was nowhere in sight. He tried to swim to the bank, but the current was too strong. He fought against the water, making his way slowly to the bank. At last he came, and he came out of the river.

As he stood, his eyes scanned the water, but there was not even the faintest trace of Duirellon.

TBC...

Author's notes: Thanks to ones who reviewed! Thanks so much! The next chapter will be up soon!

Silverstreak Wolf


	22. All Are Safe

Chapter 22: All Are Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

Author's notes: Well, here is chapter 22, I hope that you will enjoy it!

Elrond dropped the ground. He was exhausted, feeling the adrenaline from the battle slowly leaving him. His eyes continued to scan the river for any trace of Duirellon, but there was none. But with the current this fast, he wasn't sure if the body was somewhere below the river.

Then he remembered that he had to get back to his sons and Legolas. He slowly stood, now aware of the cut in his arm. It was really shallow, too shallow for needing stitches, but it was painful.

He took a look around, and realized that he was in another point different to where he had entered the river. The strong current had carried him downstream, so now he had to make his way back.

He began walking, deep in thought. Duirellon had not always been like that. He had been, in fact, one of the captains among the warriors. However, he felt that it was Elrond's fault that his brother was dead. Elrond knew that in that battle many of his warriors had been lost, but Duirellon still held the grudge against him.

* * *

Salion was injured, his fall had not been as fortunate as Elrohir's. He was unconscious, and had a broken arm, along with some bruises on the arm and leg on his left side, the side on which he had fallen. 

One of the warriors was tending to him. He knew something about healing, so he had been assigned by Glorfindel to check on the injured human.

There was still one human missing, Nebegon, and Glorfindel wondered where he was. He did not dare to send warriors after him, as already their forces had been split. Some had gone searching for Elrond, and Glorfindel wanted to have his sons also secure. Besides, there was also Salion, he did not wanted to leave him without custody, even though he was unconscious.

He did not know, however, that the humans were brothers, and the other one was looking for his missing brother, afraid that the Elves had got him.

* * *

He was walking slowly, making his way back towards the camp. He was dripping wet after coming out of the river, a difficult task at that. The river at that time was flooded with all the water form the recent rains, making the current strong. 

Elrond now found himself walking to get to his sons and the Mirkwood Prince and make sure that they were alright. As a father, he couldn't keep those thoughts from his mind. Now that the danger was over, he was afraid over them. They had been captives to Duirellon, but at last it was over now, or so he thought.

His senses were brought back to present when his elven ears caught the sound of hooves. Someone was approaching, and fast. The sound grew louder and louder, but he was out of the forest, leaving it behind while pursuing Duirellon.

He had no where to hide, so he hoped that whoever was approaching was a friend, and not a foe.

* * *

The water rushed by with great force, the current was too fast for someone to cross. The deep waters of the river were overflowed due to the recent rains. No one dared to cross it when the river was like this, not even the best swimmers would attempt to cross it. The chances of succeeding were slim. 

However, not so long ago two elves had fallen in. Duirellon in a desperate attempt to get his revenge on Elrond had thrown him in the water, but instead of throwing only Elrond, he had also ended in the deep waters.

Elrond had barely had time to grasp air in his lungs, and as time passed by, he didn't know if he was going to make it to the surface. He reached it, and took in the air his lungs wanted so badly. The next thing was to fight to get to the shore, out of the monstrous current.

He reached it, and now he was safe on the ground. Duirellon, however, had not been as fortunate. The current had seeped him in, deep into the river's waters. He had fought; he desperately fought to break the surface, to take in the air he needed.

But with all the jostling and turnings he gave in the water as he fell, he was pretty confused about which way was up. He didn't know where Elrond was, and right now he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was breaking the surface to grasp some air.

He slowly started seeing black dots as his vision blackened, and then he knew no more, falling unconscious, being dragged away by the strong current.

* * *

Nebegon was near the Elves' camp. He knew that Salion was injured, and he wanted to be right there by his brother's side. However, he was afraid of the Elves. He knew that they could be mean to humans, or that was what Duirellon had told Salion and him, and so had tried to protect them. But knowing the kind of person that Duirellon was, for all that he cared that may be as well another of his many lies. 

He didn't understand why he had tried to hurt his Lord by capturing his sons, besides a Prince. They had seemed friendly enough, not dangerous like Duirellon.

If they Elves were so mean, they why they were tending to Salion's wounds? He could not understand that. They were showing mercy and kindness, not wrath and unkindness. Duirellon had told them what real elves were like, they would not show any kindness to a stranger, and were unmerciful creatures.

He had to take action quickly, afraid to loose his brother. Either he walked towards his brother or he walked away. He really wanted to go to his brother, but…

Someone nudged him forward. He turned his face, and besides him was his horse. Its coat was bared with sweat, his sides were heaving as each breath was taken. The poor animal had been pushed to its limits, but was ever faithful to his owner. Nebegon loved his horse, he would not hurt him purposefully, but he had done so following Duirellon's orders.

First he had to race to get the small child, then back, and then flee the Elves. He had turned aside a path in the forest, but Salion was caring one of the Elves, so he had to follow Duirellon. His horse had taken a rest, but was still to tired for him to mount him.

He patted him on the neck, aware that the horse was by his side. The horse nudged him again forward, towards the Elves. Nebegon looked ahead, but he didn't want to face the Elves. Then he looked back. The horse besides him snorted. Although he was not an elven horse, he still knew that the elves were not going to harm him, so why was his master so worried about them?

He nudged him again, and Nebegon now understood. He took a step forward, and then another, his horse following behind. Getting nearer, he saw that the elves were really treating Salion's wounds, not hurting him further. However, the elf that was tending to his brother looked up, and saw him.

He froze in his place. Now was the time to know what elves were really like. The one who looked up told another Elf something, and then two elves began coming forward to meet him. Nebegon was rather nervous, not knowing what to do.

He took the horse's halter in his hands, trying to reassure himself that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

"Lord Glorfindel, it looks like we found the lost man. Or rather, he found us" 

Glorfindel stared ahead. His keen eyes caught sight of the human walking towards them with the tired horse following behind. There must a cause as for why he was returning.

Glorfindel went ahead to meet him. He walked surely, with his light feet fell soundlessly on the soft ground beneath him. He knew that the human alone was no threat for him, as he looked tired. But he decided not to take any chances anyway. He kept the hilt of his sword ready in any case.

When Nebegon looked up, he realized that an Elf was coming towards him. His heart was thumping hard in his chest, he was so nervous. He could turn back, and run away, but that, he decided, was not the best course of action. He needed to get to his brother.

"Stop. You may go no further. What do you want from us?" Glorfindel asked.

Nebegon stopped. The Elf had catch up with him faster than what he had thought. Now, this strange elf stood in front of him. How could he explain that they had his brother? He only wanted to see him.

"Excuse me, but … but I think… that you had my brother" Nebegon said. He was more nervous than what he had thought at first.

"Your brother?" Glorfindel asked. This was strange. This man was looking for his brother.

"Yes, I think that he fell of a horse" Nebegon said. He needed to make sure that his brother was going to be fine, that he wasn't too severely injured.

_Of course_, Glorfindel thought. _The two humans serving Duirellon are brothers!_

Glorfindel could not leave him alone. After all, he looked too tired, as did his horse. And he had returned looking for his brother. He decided to bring him with him to the camp. He doubted that the human was in condition to fight, and his horse wouldn't carry him unless he had first a well deserved rest.

"What's your name?" Glorfindel asked.

"My name is Nebegon" He answered.

"Do you carry any weapons?" Glorfindel asked.

Nebegon didn't have weapons, so he answered truthfully "No, I don't"

"Follow me, but be warned, you will be watched. Do not try to escape" he said, and started walking towards camp, always keeping a watchful eye on the human.

* * *

When they arrived, Nebegon went quickly to his brother's side. He saw that Salion indeed was hurt. His left arm was bandaged, he was sure that it was broken. And his face was also coverd in bruises. 

He had seen the accident from behind. Salion's horse had stumbled, and Salion and the elf had fallen. With his quick reflexes the elf had jumped in time to keep from falling, and he succeeded in trying to stop the fall. He had fallen, yes, but not as hard as Salion. Besides, the ground was a little soft with all the grass that grew, and with the recent rains the ground was moist. It wasn't as hard as when it is dry.

Salion, however, had gone down with the horse, falling directly to the ground. He had not been as quickly as Elrohir to prevent the fall, and had landed heavily on his left arm. He had been really scared when he saw it all happening, but he could not approach because there were so many elves.

But now he was here, by his injured brother's side. He took his uninjured hand in his, and whisper to him "I am here, Salion, do not fear. Everything will get better.

* * *

Elrond heard the riders approaching. They were closer each time, but there was no place to hide and make sure that they were safe to approach. Then he saw them. He was glad; he felt the joy invade his heart. They were elves, and more to that, they were his warriors! 

He stood in font of them, and the horses came to a halt. The captain dismounted, and greeted Elrond. "Hir nin".

Elrond just smiled. They had arrived at the right time. " Mellon nin, it is good to see you!" he said.

"But, Elrond, you are dripping wet. What happened?" The captain said, and the last was said with concern.

"Don't worry about it, let's just go back with the rest. It is now over" Elrond said.

Now, he was going to his sons and Legolas, to make sure that they were fine, leaving all this nightmare behind.

Elrond mounted a spare horse, and although he was still dripping wet, now he commanded the small group of riders, leading them back.

* * *

The river was flooded. Something was floating in it, something that couldn't be distinguished. The thing came floating downstream; being carried by the strong current. 

The river turned, and on the bend, the thing was slammed into the shore. It lay there, but now the figure can be recognized. It is a body, the body of an Elf, Duirellon is the name.

However, the journey the elf had taken downstream had not been a pleasant one. He had slammed several times against boulders and other things in the river, and had passed out.

Now, he lay there on the river bank, not moving. Suddenly, his hand moved, but then he lay completely still. But was he still alive?

TBC…

Author's notes: I want to thank to the ones who reviewed. Your reviews mean a lot to me, thanks so much!

Well, things are not over yet! And well, more is coming soon!

Silverstreak wolf


End file.
